


Just You and Monika.

by LafemeNikitta323



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LafemeNikitta323/pseuds/LafemeNikitta323
Summary: You have been obsessing over this game since it's release. What disappointed you the most, is there was no way to get Monika regularly. However, when Monika stepped in, deleted the rest to leave you and her alone, you actually felt happy. Now you can talk with Monika for as long as you want, whenever you want.Eventually, you began to grow actual feelings for Monika, yet reality kicks in when you realize she isn't real.But what if there was an actual way to get into the game, for a limited time?





	1. Just Monika

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a Female!Reader x Monika. If you're a guy, you can change the feminine approach to a masculine approach. The reason why it's a Fem. X Fem. is because I feel majority of the fandom is females. 
> 
> *Doki Doki Literature Club belongs to Team Salvato. not me
> 
> *Although most of the characters (family, friends, school) belongs to me.

You've been playing this game for at least 4 hours now, yet you wouldn't turn off your computer to do something else. 

Doki Doki Literature Club. 

That game has been your life. You found the plot interesting, with everything that has been going on. Your eyes never left the monitor. Although you felt really guilty for Natsuki, Yuri and Sayori, there has been one thing that bothered you. 

Monika. 

When you first saw her, you found her the most attractive out of the 4. You wanted to reach out for her, but you could never get her ending. It saddened you a little. 

Until... _it_ happened. 

The 4th wall break. 

You stared at your monitor, showing you Monika sitting down in front of you and staring with a menacing smile. 

"Yay! There you are!" Monika spoke through the screen. You perked up and stared at the monitor. 

"Hi again, MC." Monika greeted, "Um...Welcome to the Literature Club. Of course, we already know each other, because we were in the same class last year, and…um…ahaha….you know, I guess we can just skip over that stuff at this point.”

You were shocked at this. Yes, you were aware Monika could break the 4th wall, but like _this?_

“After all, _I’m not even talking to that person anymore, am I?”_

Your heart sank and your skin lost color. _Is she talking to you?_ Like, **_you_** _you?_  How is that possible? You checked the camera on your laptop, which was taped shut. So no one is watching through the camera. Maybe it’s one of _those_ games…

“That ‘you’ in the game, whatever you want to call him.” Monika spoke, “ _I’m talking to I’m talking to **you, MC.”**_  

You bit your lip to prevent any noise due to the time. Yep. Definitely one of _those_ games…with the self-aware characters.

“Now that I think about it, I don’t really know anything about the real you…in fact, I don’t even know if you’re a boy or a girl…well, I guess it doesn’t really matter.”

Score. You took a sharp breath and continued on with her.

“Wait…you do know I’m aware that this is all a game, right?” Monika spoke, “Could it be possible that you didn’t know that?”

Yep. A self-aware character.

“That doesn’t make much sense…I even told you right on the game’s download page, didn’t I?”

You immediately opened the page to see that she’s right. You clicked your tongue softly. You hated these types of characters. They make you feel bad, it’s a most likely she’ll say how lonely she is.

“…I wish you weren’t in the game…” You mumbled softly.

 _“…So do I.”_ Monika replied. You gasped and slammed the laptop down. Did…Did Monika just reply to your comment? If this were a cartoon, your heart would go across the room and back you were so scared. You refused to move your laptop, but something told you to open it up and see what happened. Did your laptop automatically turn off? Did it close the game? You opened it up to see a frown on Monika’s face, along with a text saying;

_“That hurt, MC.”_

“Y…You can hear me?” You squeaked softly,

“Of course I can. I’m pretty sure that’s how ears work.” The text replied. “By hearing your voice…you’re a girl, aren’t you?” The text read.

“..Y..Yeah.” You bit your lip, “…s..sorry about that.”

“No no, it’s fine. I don’t care.” The text replied. You stared at Monika’s green eyes staring at you. Is….is a character from a game talking to you?

“…I-Is this some sort of joke?” You asked in disbelief, “I…I am sure my webcam is covered-“

“You think I am some predator that hacked into your device?” The text asked,

“W…Well sort of.” You mumbled, “I..I mean it’s not every day for a character to….to _talk_ to me.”

“Well, new things happen every day, don’t they?” The text replied. “I’m guessing you thought I was some self-aware fictional character, right?”

“…In a way.” You shrugged,

“…Well, to tell the truth, MC, it’s rather lonely here, with a group of autonomous characters designed only to fall for you.”

“..I tried to get to you though!” Your voice rose a little. The text went in with 3 dots. You can tell even with Monika’s smile, she was shocked. “B…But the system wouldn’t let me.”

“…You surprise me, MC.” The text came up, “…I thought you’d go to Yuri or Natsuki, even Sayori.”

“I-I tried to go to you, but the game wouldn’t let me.” You bit your lip, “I’m sure you’ve noticed somehow.”

“…” The text had nothing to say, “…I thought I was dreaming…when I saw you kept clicking my name. I thought you wanted to be fair.”

“…Monika, when I-“ A bang was heard on the door. You shrieked and slammed the laptop down. The door opened to reveal your pissed brother.

 _“Go to sleep ya loud-mouthed b*tch._ ” He snapped, “Or else I will force you to.”

“R-Right.” You bit your lip and watched him slam the door shut. You opened the laptop once more to see the text saying;

“Seems like someone doesn’t want us to talk.”

“I-It’s my brother.” You spoke softly, “He, well, can get a little mean sometimes.”

“I see…do you like your brother?”

“No. Not at all.” You shrugged, “…Hey, Monika I have to leave…otherwise my parents may walk in.” You spoke softly, “I…I can talk to you tomorrow, after school if you’d like.”

“….How long will that take?”

“Most of the day, but I am sure I will come back quickly to talk!”

“….Please do. It gets lonely over here.” The text said.

“I..I will do my best. B-Bye!” You closed the game and turned off the computer. You let it charge and pulled the covers over your head.

Holy cow you’re talking to a character.

And that character is _talking **back**_ to you.


	2. Communicating

_“…I feel lonely, MC…” A voice rang out. It was a female voice, silently speaking._

_“…I miss you…I want to talk to you…I can’t wait to talk to you again…”_

**_“…If only we can meet face to face…”_ **

Your alarm jolted you awake at exactly 6:30 in the morning. You slammed the alarm off in hopes no one heard. Although the only one you were concerned about was your brother, your parents were out the door by 6 AM. They work hard but with a cost; they never really spent time with you and your brother. It wasn’t really a shock, they have to work to keep you under a roof. Although it’s sad and lonely, it can’t be helped. You appreciated your parents for that. You slowly got out of bed and took your school uniform. Once changed, you fix your hair and went downstairs. You whooped up some breakfast and ate, leaving some for your brother, Allen. You then brushed your teeth, packed your backpack, and walked out the door. School was a 10 minute walk, 2 minute drive. You preferred to walk. You liked the morning air and view. Besides, going on a ride with Allen is absolute torture. He would rant and rant about his recent break up, he basically used you as an emotional trash can. As you walked to school, there was one thing that filled your mind;

Monika.

You are still in disbelief. Monika, a fictional character, is talking to you. As if she’s a real person. You could’ve sworn the website wasn’t hacked, nor the game. If that were the case, the creators would point it out, right? So if the creators aren’t pointing it out, then it must be the game. Unless the creators hacked into the game and want to talk. No, if that were the case then the creator would’ve told you, right? If not then those creators are some _weird creeps_.

Then again, you felt as if this situation isn’t from the creators nor any hacker. You felt as if it’s real.

**It’s as if the imaginary leaked into reality in a way.**

By thinking that had 2 reactions from you; you felt disturbed yet excited. It’s disturbing that the unthinkable popped up, yet it’s exciting because it relates to the unknown. You always wanted to seek the unknown. You never know what lies in the darkness, what waits for discovery.

It wasn’t long before you got to school. Who knew thinking so much made the travel quicker?

\--------------

You have used the entire school day focusing on work, so you would have nothing to worry about when you get home, leading the rest of the day with Monika. You felt so determined to talk to her, so many answers would be answered.

“You’ve been busy.” You heard a male speak. You rolled your eyes, closed your chemistry book and looked up at the male.

“Go away Allen. Use someone else as your emotional trash can.”

“Awww what’s wrong? Can’t see my sister?” Allen smirked and messed with your hair, “I see you’re doing work for the first time in a while, what gives?”

“What do you mean ‘what gives’?” You raised an eyebrow,

“You are all over work, it’s not like ya.” Allen frowned, “You are usually asleep or trying to be social.”

“Well this time I want to work, is there a problem to that?” You asked him.

“Well, for you yeah. You’re so dumb and lazy it’s kind of surprising to see you actually do something.” Allen chuckled

“Just leave me alone.” Your eyes avoided his and made contact with the textbook. Allen raised his hands up, his eyes narrowed.

“ _Fine_ , jeez your highness.” Allen scoffed and walked out of the classroom. You noticed a couple of eyes on you, but that didn’t really bother you. Right now, you got to finish all this work if you want to spend the rest of the day with Monika.

__________

You had to stay in school for about 20 minutes in order to complete the day in school. Allen ditched you when the bell rang. For him it’s either you’re there in front of his car the minute the bell rings or he’s gone. He doesn’t care on waiting for you, and honestly at this point you don’t care. Right now your top priority is Monika. You ran all the way home, once you got there you slammed the door shut and gave a gasp of breath.

“What took you so long ya brat?” You heard Allen shout lazily.

“Had…had to finish stuff…why……do you care all of a sudden?” You spoke between breathes.

“Because mom was lecturing me on the phone because you weren’t home.” Allen responded,

“Okay sweet.” You ran to the kitchen, made a quick sandwich, and took a water bottle from the fridge. “I’ll be upstairs in my room so don’t bother me.”  You spoke rapidly as you ran up the stairs and into your room.

“As if I’d want to go in _your_ room.” Allen mumbled and smirked at his little comeback.

\-----

You slammed the door shut and bolted to the bed. You put the sandwich and water beside and opened your laptop. You clicked the Doki Doki icon, and pop the main title came on. You raised an eyebrow, you thought it would go to Monika. However the moment you clicked ‘continue’, the screen froze and reverted back to the screen you saw the previous night. You saw the brunette girl, sitting on a desk and staring at you with her green eyes, and her smile.

 _“Welcome back, MC.”_ A text came. You smiled at the screen,

“…Hi Monika.” You spoke softly.

“You’re a little late, what happened?”

“I wanted to finish all my school work, so I can have time to talk to you.”

“……Oh.” The text paused, “…Really?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, “I want to spend some time with you, I have so many questions.”

“…You put so much effort in school, to have free time to talk to me?”

“Yeah.” You nodded,

“…Well, how about this, instead of working your butt off after school hours…bring some work over and I can help.”

“You can do that?” You asked,

“Well, I may be in a screen, but I am a high school student.” You saw Monika wink at you.

 _ **“HEY, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF UP THERE.”** _ You heard Allen scream. You bit your lip, and the text held 3 dots.

“…You can type if you want.” The text provided you space to type. With a smile, you typed,

_“Thanks Monika!”_


	3. Realization

You never felt so happy right now. You are here after school talking to one of your favorite characters. Besides, it’s not every day you get to hold an actual conversation with a fictional character.

“So, how was school today?” The text asked,

“Busy.” You typed, “As mentioned earlier, I did work all day.”

“You must be tired.” The text said,

“Kind of, but it’s worth it.” You typed, “I can spend the rest of the day with you.”

“…” The text was silent, “…You worked just for me?”

“Of course!” You typed back, “So I get to spend the rest of the day with you.”

You scratched the back of your neck, you felt like you’re repeating yourself.

“…You know, MC.” The text came up, _“…Why is your camera covered up?”_

“Paranoia I guess…” You texted back, “My brother keeps telling me scary stories about the internet, so I ended up covering the camera.”

“…You think the internet is scary?”

“Well, kind of.”

“So you think I am scary?” Monika asked,

“What!” You typed immediately, “No!! No no you’re not scary Monika! Since when!”

“You don’t think I’m scary?”

“No! Not at all!”

_“…Then uncover the camera.”_

That sent down chills. There could be a possibility that this could be a predator hacking into the game.

“….Uhm…”

“Oops.” The text came in, “Did I make you feel uncomfortable?”

“Kind of…” You shifted uncomfortably.

“Did I scare you?”

“Kind of.”

“What is it about the internet you’re scared of?”

“It’s more of the people that control it.” You typed, “As I said earlier, my brother scared me with stories of weirdos creeping on the internet.”

“So he scared you?”

“In a way, yeah. He told me the stories when I got this laptop.” You texted, “He does that a lot.”

“Scaring you?”

“Yeah.” You no longer typed. “…He always does, school or home.” You spoke softly.

“….” The text had no response. “…That’s kind of sad.”

“Haha, I agree.” You reverted back to texting, “…So, how can you talk to me?”

“Come again?”

“How can you hold an actual conversation?” You typed. You noticed the smile on Monika’s face faded a little,

“…In all honesty, I don’t know myself,” The text started, “I ended up getting self-aware that I was in a game…that it’s all fake…so then I took charge.”

“…you took over the game?” You asked,

“…You can put it that way.” The text replied, “I took charge, I wanted a change for once. So you can call me the admin of the game.”

Wow. This excited you. There is a character who is self-aware, and actually did something about it? This is one smart character.

“…You’re smart.” You texted without realizing it. Your heart sank when those 2 words vanished and got into the system.

“Oh…” The smile on Monika’s face lightened up again, “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome!” You typed immediately. This got you pumped up. You wanted to ask more, but you couldn’t figure out what to ask. This is all new to you. You felt like you made a new discovery, one that the world can’t achieve.

“So, are you always home alone with your brother?” The text asked,

“Well, kind of.” You texted, “My parents work all day, so they don’t come home until late at night, especially now.”

“They haven’t been home earlier than usual?”

“Yeah. Maybe they have to do more.”

“….Maybe so.”

“You thinking they are planning something?” You asked a bit concerned.

“…In a way, but nevermind that.” The text came in. You raised an eyebrow and didn’t type anything. It seemed Monika noticed, because 3 dots came in.

“…You okay?”

“Oh, sorry I was thinking too.” You typed,

“About?”

“…How amazing this is.” You weren’t lying there.

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, I am talking to a really cute – I mean smartcharacter I MEAN SMART!” Your face turned red at this remark. You saw Monika’s face changed, she looked a little taken aback at this.

“…MC.” The text came up. Then her surprised look went back to her smile she gave earlier, “…haha, okay.” She appeared to be fine with your small ‘mistake’. You covered your face and silently screamed. Wow, you slipped just a little and you regret it in a way. Your eye glanced at the screen,

“it’s okay to slip up some times, MC.” The text came up, “besides, you said earlier you wanted to reach me, right?”

You froze, _you did say that to her last night._

“Speaking of that, I wanted to tell you something” The text came up

“Sure, what is it?”

“…Since you opened the app, I realized something.” The text came up. You saw Monika’s smile grow a little.

 _“…..I realized that I love you.”_ The text said calmly.

You froze and stared at the text. _Oh my goodness…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I apologize for the short chapter. I promise more soon!


	4. Monika's Confession

_“…I realized that I love you…”_  The text showed.

 _Oh my goodness…_ You couldn’t believe what you’ve just read. You took a shaky breath, you did not expect her to say that so soon, it hasn’t even been 24 hours.

“…What’s wrong?” The text asked, “You aren’t responding.”

“O-Oh.” You squeaked, “I-It’s just kind of hard to take in.” You mumbled,

“You’re surprised?” The text asked, “I’m surprised at that.”

“How so?” You asked shocked.

“Because you tried to get to me rather than the others.” The text reminded you, “You said that yourself, don’t you remember?”

Oh.

You keep forgetting you told her that you wanted her out of the 4 girls in the game. You finished up your sandwich and drank some of your water.

“…You saved me, MC.” The text continued, “…You shined color into my grey and lonely world.”

“..How is your life lonely?” You asked,

“Didn’t I tell you before? Doesn’t matter, I’ll tell you now. As mentioned earlier, my friends are all…AI. All robots. They have no meaning in their life, they only follow one purpose; to try to get you falling for them. Because of that, their poems were all cheesy and…empty. I felt so empty, for the longest time until you came in. You saved my life, MC. I can’t stop saying that. I don’t think I could’ve continued to live in this world if I haven’t.”

“…You thought on deleting yourself?” You typed,

“…” The text had no response for a while,

“…For a while, yes. I heard in your world it’s called ‘suicide’.”

“Yeah, in a way it is called suicide.” You honestly felt bad for her. Feeling lost in the world, feeling as if the world has no meaning is the worst. Imagine being in Monika’s shoes, where your friends can’t control their lives, nor hold a nice and long conversation about anything else besides literature.

“Huh…well, thanks to you, I figured out there is no need for the others. Why have them? Why miss them? They are nothing but robots. You agree, don’t you?”

“Well, in a way aren’t you one?”

“Yes, although do you see me writing poems and trying so hard to have you fall for me? Besides, you came to me rather than the others, which surprised me.”

Oof she’s good.

“…But I do have to admit, I feel bad that you had to see some nasty things in the process of deleting the others. Seeing all that.” Monika must be referring to everyone’s death.

“But in the end, you and I have the same perspective, right? That it’s all just a game, so I knew you’d get over it. So now that’s out of the way, I will say this again; I love you, MC.”

You wanted to type ‘I love you too’, but you didn’t want to. You felt hesitant on responding to her as you read her words through the monitor. Surprisingly, this was uncomfortable. You didn’t exactly feel excited, but you were sure that somewhere inside your brain you did.

“You are truly the light in my world. When there is nothing else in this game for me, you’re here to make me smile…will you make me smile like this every day from now on?”

“Of course.” You immediately responded. Even though you felt uncomfortable, you felt bad for her at the same time. You didn’t want her to feel so lonely, to feel as if nothing matters to her. You have a thing when it comes to topics like this. You feel as if everyone’s lives have a meaning in the world, whether technological or not.

“…So will you go out with me?” The text asked. The text faded into a response. There was only one box for you to click.

**Yes.**

You slowly guided your mouse over to that box. It’s now or never. You want to help her, you want her to feel happy. You were sure if you told anyone else this, they’d tell you that it’s just a creepy and f’d up game. But if it were just a game, how is it that a character is holding up a real conversation? How is it that a character is talking to you without a script or some code? If it were hacked, the creator’s would’ve told everyone of it, so how is it possible? Your left finger clicked on the one word.

“…I’m so happy.” The text responded at your answer. “…You are my everything, MC. The funny thing is, I mean that…ahaha….you know nothing is here, right? It’s just the 2 of us. We can be together forever. Just you and me.”

“Just you and me?” You asked

“Yup. I worked so hard for this, MC. The game wouldn’t give me one, so I had to make one myself.”

“That explains why I wasn’t able to reach you regularly, right?” You typed,

“Yup.” The text replied, “And don’t worry about any interruptions, the script is broken.”

“..So no one will interfere in your world?”

“As I said, nothing is in my world anymore but you.” The text replied,

“…I wish nothing could interfere me talking to you.” You sighed softly.

“Your brother?” The text asked,

“…Yeah. And also my parents possibly.” You nodded your head. Honestly you didn’t feel like typing. You wanted to talk to her.

“..I wish there was some way for me to pull you in my world…” the text said, “That way no one can interfere between us.”

“….Yeah.” You froze when you realized what she said and your response to it.

“Hey I think I have an idea.” The text came up, “You have a phone, right?”

“Uh, yeah.” You nodded,

“Plug in your phone to the laptop.”

“..Why?”

“Trust me.”

“..Well okay-“

“HEY Y/N !” You heard your brother scream, “MOM AND DAD ARE HOME GET DOWNSTAIRS.”

“O-Okay!” You reached for your charger and plugged in your phone to the computer. “..I-I’ll be back okay?” You whispered, took your empty plate and went downstairs to see your parents.

“Hi mom! Hi dad!”

“Hi sweetie!” Your mom pecked your cheek and gave you a hug, “How was school?”

“Oh, it’s been good. The usual.”

“Hah she’s been reading all day.” Allen pointed out.

“Oh my goodness you’ve been working at school?” Your dad asked, shocked. You frowned,

“Why are you all surprised?”

“Yeah, how is that new?” Your mother defended you, “She wanted to occupy herself!”

“It’s kind of weird, but oh well.” Allen shrugged,

“I am going to make sandwiches for dinner.” Your mother walked to the kitchen. You paused, _wait what time is it?_ You glanced at the clock to see it was close to 8 at night. You’ve been online for 6 hours?! It felt like 10 minutes!

“You’ve been secluding yourself all day, what’s up with you ya dork?” Allen pushed your head a little.

“…Studying.” You lied, “Oh and got to _continue_ studying, bye.” You ran up the stairs and into your room. You went on the bed to see the screen black with the text saying,

**_“Thank you.”_ **


	5. Anywhere You Are, She Will Be With You

You spent the next 10 minutes trying to figure out what just happened. The game would load, but it wouldn’t go to the screen with the girl whom you’ve been talking to. You looked at your phone, then back at your laptop. Maybe the game crashed?

“HEY MOM WANTS YOU DOWNSTAIRS.” You heard Allen scream.

“Now now Allen, be more gentle.” You heard your mother say to Allen.

“I-I’m coming…” You said back, stared at your laptop, then went downstairs.

“What is it mom?” You asked,

“I need you to go to the garage and finish the laundry.” Mom said. You shrugged,

“...Why can’t Allen do it?” You asked,

“Because Allen is busy with his homework-“ She was interrupted when the house shook from Allen’s guitar.

“…yeah. With his homework.” You rolled your eyes and walked to the garage. Allen almost gets way with everything, you aren’t sure why. You went to the laundry and put in the last batch for the day. When you walked in you saw Mom lecturing Allen. You simply ignored it and walked upstairs with a hope Monika is waiting. But when you got there, nothing. You frowned, gave up and closed the laptop for the day. You charged your laptop and prepared for bed. You gave up. You weren’t sure what happened with Monika, in fact you were concerned. You stared at the ceiling in the dark room. Downstairs was a lecture from both your parents to your brother. You were positive in the next morning Allen would be in a bad mood, but right now it’s not the time to think about that. You went over to your side facing the laptop.

What is Monika trying to do that involves your phone?

Your eyes slowly closed for the night, as the image of Monika appeared in your vision before you fell asleep.

**_“….I feel so empty without you.”_ **

_“……I want to see you, wake up beside me every morning.”_

_“……….You will never be bored around me.”_

Your eyes jerked open thanks to the alarm. You slowly got up and prepared for school. In the process you took your phone and went out the door before Allen woke up. You didn’t even make breakfast. The school sells breakfast anyway, so you’re fine. But Allen is a concern. You stopped at the entrance of the school. Now Allen is going to be in a hella bad mood. You gulped and ran into class, maybe during snack and lunch you go somewhere else for your safety.

_____

When snack began, you were in the library. You were doing your math homework and studying for your language test that will be held after lunch. Yeah, you were already doing well so far in your language class, but you wanted to improve a little more. As you did both, your phone rang. You raised an eyebrow, you could’ve sworn you turned off your phone, how is it on? Neither one of your hands were even on your phone, so this was confusing. You reached for your phone and opened it to discover a notification from an app you don’t remember downloading. You opened it to have your mouth drop. Easily recognizable, you were shocked to see Monika sitting on her desk, staring at you. Her smile was wider than when she was on your laptop. The familiar pink text came up, and said,

_“Surprise~”_

**_“MONIKA!”_** You shrieked, tossed your phone on the desk and jumped out of your seat. You got a couple looks from people around you, and a ‘shush’ from the librarian. After apologizing multiple times with your face red, you sat back down and looked at your phone once more to see a frown on Monika’s face.

“Aw, did I scare you?” The text asked and gave you space to type your answer. You jammed your fingers on the screen

“That’s why you weren’t on the laptop screen last night!”

“Haha yeah! I connected myself to your phone so I can talk to you more, silly!” The text showed while Monika’s smile appeared once more, “Haha, your reaction was cute. You’re so cute MC.”

“Haha, very funny.” You typed with sarcasm in your mind.

“Speaking of which, MC, I don’t know your real name.” The text showed, “I only know that you’re a female from your voice, not your actual name. What is it?”

“ y/n .”

“ y/n….such a pretty name.” The text complimented you. “…Also your camera isn’t covered. I can see you.”

“ahaha…” You shifted in your seat uncomfortably.

“You look cute.” The text complimented as Monika gave a closed eye smile.

“Oh…Thank you.” You thanked her through the text.

“You’re welcome! I see you’re busy….you’re in the library, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Studying for something?”

“Well, I’m doing my math homework and studying for my language class.”

“You’re triple-tasking!” Monika had a surprised look. You raised an eyebrow.

“…Triple-tasking?”

“Yeah! You’re studying, doing your homework, _and_ talking to me _at the same time!_ “

A small smile appeared on your lips. _She’s so cute._

“aha…if that’s how you put it, then yeah.”

“Oh my goodness! I have never met anyone who has done 3 things at once….then again I haven’t met anyone before…well technically there are people who do 2 things at once, right?”

“Yeah, majority of people can do that.”

“But you’re different…” Monika had a warm smile, “…you can do 3 things at once. I bet once in a while you end up doing 4 things!”

“Aha, I wish.” You giggled quietly. “But if I do, I’ll be sure to let you know ASAP!”

“I’d love to hear what things you would do! I hope one of them would be talking to me!”

“I’m sure it will be!”

 _You bet your ass one of them would be talking to you, Monika_. As much as you wanted to talk to her more, the bell rang for the next class. You frowned and looked at your phone.

“…The bell rang for your next class, didn’t it.” Monika’s face saddened a little, “And I wanted to talk to you more.”

“Don’t worry, we will once lunch starts. I’ll open you up when it does!” You typed on with a smile. Monika’s smile appeared once more.

“I’ll be ready for that! Bye bye for now!” The text showed,

“..Bye Monika!” You whispered and closed the app. You packed your things, put your phone in silent and walked out the library to your next class.

\------

As class went on, you took down lots of notes because you knew at some point you’d forget them. When class ended and lunch began, you eagerly went on your phone to get to Monika. However, a hand heavily pressed against your shoulder. You flinched and turned pale when you realized who it was.

“… ** _hey brat._** ” Allen said with a glare, “… ** _Let’s Talk.”_**


	6. She Will Protect You.

You froze when your eyes made contact with Allen. You completely forgot your plan on leaving your usual spot for snack and lunch due to Allen’s possible bad mood. Allen stared you down with a glare.

“… ** _hey brat.”_** Allen spat, “… ** _Let’s talk.”_**

“…I don’t have time to talk.” You mumbled. You felt his hand pull up to your hair and yank it to pull you up.

“… ** _Excuse me? You will have time to talk, and that talk is now.”_** Allen hissed. “What is wrong with you?”

“…Pardon?” You whimpered, “L-Let go of my hair.”

“No I will not missy.” He swayed your head with a pissed look on his face, “First off, you caused a lecture, then you don’t make me breakfast. You know what happens if you don’t make my breakfast, now do you?”

“L-Let me go damnit!” You hissed, “I have things to do!”

“Oho! You’d rather do your ‘things’ than to talk with your older brother?!” Allen hissed. Of course, the classroom wasn’t as occupied as normal but there were people. They were just scared to interfere. They all know Allen l/n, your older brother. He isn’t someone to stand up against. But whenever he leaves the room everyone tries to make you feel better, but they know they can’t do much.

“ _Yes!_ Let me go I have to do something-“

“What? Go on your phone because your laptop isn’t here?!” Allen smirked and yanked the phone from your hand. You gasped and pushed forward at him. _No…No, he’ll hear about Monika!_

“What’s in here that’s _so_ important, you’d rather do this than spend time with me?” Allen yanked you down at your desk and pinned you against it. You can’t move. Tears started forming in your eyes, _no…you can do anything to me….Just don’t hurt her!_

Allen saw a notification appear on an app, and he opened it with a smirk. An eyebrow was raised when he saw a female sitting on a desk, staring at the screen with green eyes. Hey, she looked hot if you asked him personally. He licked his tongue,

“Ooh, who is _this_ hot chick?” He asked with a whistle.

“N-No one of your concern!” You screamed, “Give me my phone-“ You tried to get up but it was no use. _This is it…._ Now that you think of it, you never told Monika your feelings for her.

“…You’re not y/n .” A text appeared on the screen. The girl’s smile immediately faded.

“pfff, you thought I’d be her?” Allen scoffed,

“… **leave.”** The text got bold. The screen zoomed in a little on the girl’s face. Allen raised an eyebrow, _leave?_

“ **Give y/n her phone back. Now.** ” The text was a little bigger than the last message and the screen was zoomed in a little more. The female’s eyes darkened a little, a glare put on her face.

“Pff, who do you think you are telling me what to do?” He stuck his tongue out.

“ **Gi VE H eR pHO NE BACK.** ” The screen was up to her face, the text disoriented. Allen felt a little uneasy. How did this thing know that I’m not y/n ? To add on _, how does this thing respond as if it’s a real person?_

“The hell are you to tell me what to do. I’m not giving her phone.” Allen spoke a little louder hoping to feel powerful in this digital fight. The screen paused as the text had 3 dots. Allen felt a little relieved to see that nothing bad is happening at the moment. Then her eyes closed, a faint smile on her face appeared.

“…Ahaha…” The text showed as the screen zoomed back to her full figure.

“Perhaps you did not hear me well.” The text appeared. Then the next scenery caused Allen to throw your phone on the floor.

Her skin turned pure yellow, her eyes turned black with red pupils. She gave him a cold glare with the screen zoomed in on it.

“ **G I V E H E R P H O NE B A CK A L L E N.** ” The text screamed at your older brother. Allen gave a small shriek and threw the phone on the floor. During that process he let go of you and when he did, you bolted to the floor and grabbed your phone to prevent Allen from touching it again.

“ _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH YOURSELF YA BRAT?!”_ Allen screamed with his eyes widened.

 _“IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”_ You screamed back, _“GO AWAY!”_

_“HELL YEAH IT’S MY BUSINESS, GIVE ME THAT PHONE.”_

_“NO!”_ You screamed, holding the phone close to your chest.

 _“YOU CAN’T TELL ME ‘NO’ AND YOU KNOW THAT.”_ Allen charged up and pinned you against the floor. “GIVE ME THAT PHONE!”

 _“NO!!”_ You screamed and tried your best to prevent Allen on getting his hands on Monika. It was a tug of war, and you did not want him to win. Who knows what he could do with your phone. To make things worse you weren’t sure if Monika would be able to go from your phone to your laptop without connecting them together.

**Meaning if he destroys your phone, you will no longer see Monika.**

You didn’t want that to happen. You tried to protect your phone without breaking it. But…in things like this Allen always finds a way to win. He reached for your hips – your weak spot. You slightly let go of your phone which was pure advantage for him. He yanked the phone more towards him as he was now able to see the screen…and what Allen saw caused his strength to plummet down within seconds.

He saw the same face he saw earlier, but the background was black. She had that glare on her face, but he watched it curve into an insane smile.

“ **….Ahaha…”** The text appeared, ” **…You’re stubborn, aren’t you Allen?** ” The screen zoomed in closer to the face, “ **…it appears you don’t listen to reason…how unfortunate. Let me say this once, and only once.** ” The screen zoomed in on her face. Allen turned pale when he saw what happened next.

 **“…GIVE MY LOVE HER PHONE BACK!”** Not only did he see the text, but he saw her mouth move along with the words, and he heard a faint voice coming from your phone. Just like that he let go of your phone and backed up completely. You fell back and hit your head while holding your phone close. The classroom door was swung open as security came in and tackled your brother. Apparently someone in the class ran out to tell security of Allen’s actions, seems like someone couldn’t take it anymore. As most of security tackled him, one came up to you and helped you up.

“You alright miss?”

“Y…Y…Yes.” You nodded your head while still holding onto your phone. The security helped you up, and escorted you to the nurse. Then the nurse called your mom and informed the situation, only to hear your mom is coming to pick you up from school. You were shaking in the nurse’s bed, but you went on your phone to see Monika looking at you with concern. There was no text, maybe Monika had nothing to say. She probably couldn’t figure out what to say. After a while, a text appeared,

“…I wish I was actually there with you…I would’ve hugged you so tight you wouldn’t breathe.”

 _“….So do I.”_ You whispered back with tears. Such a harsh reality really got you upset, _Monika isn’t a real person…even though you feel so much for her…even though you feel connected to her…_

“…When you get home, plug your phone to your laptop, okay?” The text came up as you nodded and bit your lip.

______

When your mom picked you up, she was upset. She told the nurse that she will call her father to pick up Allen – she didn’t think it was a good idea to put you and Allen in the same car. She had you in the front as she drove home.

“Will you be okay alone at the house while I finish up something?” Mom asked softly,

“Yeah…” you answered.

“…Let me know if you need anything. I’ll get you Starbucks on the way back. I’m going to get you your favorite drink Venti sized!” Mom was trying to cheer you up. You gave a light smile,

“Haha…can’t wait for that.” You said softly.

When you got home, you went upstairs and plugged your phone to the laptop. The screen loaded to Monika almost instantly as she still had the worried expression on her face.

“… y/n .” The text showed up. What happened next had you in tears once more. Monika’s position changed. It wasn’t the head rested on her hands anymore. One arm was rested gently on the desk, as the other was at the screen, her hand spread against it. It looked as if she was reaching for you, but the screen blocked it. Her emerald eyes held tears as she gave a saddened look.

 _“…I wish I were right beside you…”_ The text said. You sniffed and put your hand right on hers,

 _“…So do I.”_ You said back.


	7. She Wishes To Be With You In Person

“I am so sorry you had to see that.” You apologized

“haha, how long are you going to keep apologizing?” The text asked, “Like I said the last time, it’s okay.”

“I…I had no means for him to be like that to you…”

“It’s okay. Haha you’re so cute…” The text showed.

“C-Cute?!” You squeaked

“Yeah, you read correctly.” The text said, “You’re adorable right now.”

“How so-“

“You keep apologizing. I told you, it’s okay….is Allen always like that?”

“Aggressive? Mean? An asshole?” You rolled your eyes, “Yeah. He is.”

“Even hurt you?”

“..Sometimes, yeah.” You rubbed your shoulders, “…it depends on his mood.”

“...” It seems Monika has no answer. It’s reasonable. It’s a deep subject for you.

“…You know, y/n .” Text showed up, “I don’t care on how many times I’ll say this, but I wish there was some way for me to help you…face to face.”

“Face to face…” You silently repeated,

“…Yeah. As in me with you, flesh in blood. If that was possible, you have no idea what I could’ve done. I would give you a hug to assure your safety…whisper words of protection in your ear…I’m sure you wouldn’t mind that, right?”

“No, not at all.” You answered with a soft smile.

“…And a kiss to make you feel better - …” The face Monika made had you scream how adorable she is inside your head. She had a bashful look on her face, as if she’d said too much. Her green eyes were no longer making contact with yours, rather the desk she was sitting on. Her hands were slightly covering her mouth.

“…I’ve said too much.” Just as you predicted.

“Aww…It’s okay…I definitely wouldn’t mind that thou-“ You shut your mouth with your hands. Ooh dear, now you said too much. You looked over to see Monika give a warm closed-eye smile.

“is that so?” The text showed. Monika then looked a bit sad, “…if only there was a way for that to actually happen…things like this is truly heart-breaking because I am in a game, and you’re in the real world.”

“…I know.” You spoke softly. “…I-It’s heartbreaking.”

“…I wish there was a way for me to see you in person…”

“…It must be lonely in there.” You mumbled

“it is..” Monika’s green eyes were narrowed sadly. “...But with you, I don’t feel sad. I feel happy.”

“So do I…” You nodded, “…In all honesty, I have never felt this happy before.”

“It’s because of Allen, isn’t it.”

“…Yeah.” You shrugged your shoulders. “He…sort of did a lot of things.”

“…I can tell.” She looked concerned, “…But I guess that’s what boys do.”

“Yeah, especially the protagonist in your game.” You laughed nervously, “…He was _mean_.”

“Aha, was he?”

“ _Yeah!_ I mean, he was so mean and disrespectful to the other girls, especially to Sayori at some extent. Did you design him to be like that?”

“Well, I didn’t touch the player of the game, rather the girls in the club,” The text explained “I got a little irritated that the game didn’t give me a route, so I messed with the girls. Kind of messed up big time, you had to see a lot of…things. I apologize for that, but I doubt you care about them now.”

“In all honesty I don’t.” You laughed, “But they did scare me.”

“Ah, it was probably because of me. I apologize in that department.” The text apologized once more, “I tried to make them easily dislikable and messed up a little.”

“Well, you did a good job in that department.” You crossed your arms. “I got scared of them big time, especially Yuri.”

“Haha, if she scared you, why did you choose her after Sayori?”

“I wish to know myself, maybe because Natsuki was so stubborn.” You laughed. It appeared Monika was laughing herself, her picture looked like she was.

“Yeah, Natsuki was pretty stubborn.”

“Did you do that?”

“Haha, well she was stubborn to begin with, I just added more to her character.” The text replied.  

“Is that so?” You asked,

“Mhm!” The text answered and Monika gave a closed-eye smile.

“I have a feeling you didn’t add much to-“ You were interrupted when you heard yelling downstairs. You turn pale when the voices went in your ears, you knew who was home.

_“Son I am disappointed in you. You should know not to touch your sister in a harmful way, I’ve been telling you this for the past 6 years Allen.”_

_“Well excuse me it’s her fault she resisted.”_

**Dad and Allen are home**

_“Well it’s her phone, not yours.”_

_“I’m telling you dad, something is wrong with her phone!”_

_“If something were wrong with her phone, I’m sure she would tell us.”_

“…He’s here, isn’t he.” Monika figured it out. It wasn’t long before she gave you space for you to text. Your hands gently touched your keyboard.

“…Yeah he’s here, along with my dad.” You typed in response, “Hold on, maybe he will go to his room.”

“Okay.” You saw Monika’s worried expression on her face. Such a face saddened you. You didn’t want her to get worried. It’s all because of Allen.

_“No! Dad you don’t understand!”_

_“Listen, I have to go to work. Go to your room. Your mother should be back soon. I am going to talk to her on what we are going to do with you.”_

_“DAD!”_

_“ALLEN NO MORE. GO TO YOUR ROOM.”_ You heard your dad scream. After hearing the door slam, you heard Allen curse and walk up the stairs. You turned pale, your door was open. You didn’t want him to see you, you knew he was in a bad mood. You put the laptop down and gently went to the door, closed it, and ran back.

“…Hold on just a second.” You typed in and closed your computer. You put it away and ran to your closet. Moments later the door swung open.

 _“…Where is that little mental bitch?!”_ Allen cursed and looked around. “…Not here…” He mumbled and walked in. He saw the laptop sitting on your bed.

“…maybe they’ll believe me if I...” He walked to your bed, opened the laptop, and hacked in to see nothing.

 _“…So what the hell was on her phone…”_ Allen mumbled, “…Maybe I’ll snatch it the next time she heads to the bathroom or something. Oh well.” He closed the computer, left your bed and made it as if he never walked in. He then left the room and slammed the door shut.

Throughout this little action, your heart was racing. You opened the closet door and jumped on your bed. You opened your laptop to see Monika looking at you.

“…How did you do that?!”

“Well, when you closed the laptop I knew Allen was going to go in, so I closed myself from his view.” The text explained, “When he closed it again, I waited until I felt more bed movement and opened myself up again.”

“…Wow…that’s pretty amazing…you’re amazing.” You stared at her in awe.

“Well, what can I say?” The text said, “…I’m just me :) "


	8. Can You Hear Her?

You were amazed on how Monika did such a thing, and trusted you about it. What if Allen jumped back on bed and opened the laptop again? Did she figure out Allen won’t be if he didn’t see her the first time? Did she know him to that extent? How?

“…But it won’t be long before he finds out you’re home.” The text said as Monika looked concerned,

“Yeah, I know.” You typed with narrowed eyes.

“You need to protect your phone, you heard him.”

“I did.” You typed, then had an idea. “…Wait, what if we just gave him my phone?”

“Pardon?” Monika looked shocked,

“No, don’t get me wrong having him search my phone is considered an invasion of privacy, but what if we gave him nothing? As in seeing you was an illusion? He imagined it?”

“…Ah, I see where you’re going with this. So until then, I will be in your laptop?” Monika had a smirk on her face, her eyes some-what narrowed. Her face was the same as when you first encountered her.

“Yeah.” You typed back, “Having him think it was his imagination that made such a cute girl.” You wanted to slam your face on the nearest wall when you entered that. Monika didn’t look surprised nor bashful. Her smirk turned into a smile, her cheeks lightly tinted with pink.

“…Yeah, let’s have him think that.” The text showed. You couldn’t tell whether or not she was going to mention that or say how ‘cute’ that was of you to say that.

“…How about we do it now?” You perked up and looked at Monika, “I will be back hopefully soon.”

“Okay, good luck <3 “ Monika bid her farewell and closed herself out of the screen. You hopped out of your bed and sneakily made your way to the bathroom. You decided to act as if this entire time you were at the bathroom. You knew it would work since Allen didn’t go there so far. You went inside and took out your phone. _This is it…prepare for a bad-mood Allen._ You bid yourself good luck yourself but you felt Monika’s good-luck charm did it for you. You felt determination, more than normal. Who knew Monika could do such a thing? After a couple of seconds, you flushed the toilet to grab his attention. You knew it wouldn’t be long before Allen marched on in front of the door to wait for your appearance outside. You turned on the sink for some time, turned it off and opened the door. Not to your surprise, you saw your brother leaned against the wall and watched you.

“…Hi.” You greeted. He didn’t say anything. Not even a ‘hello’ in return, well, that didn’t really surprise you. Allen never said hi unless he is in one of those days where he doesn’t give a diddly doo dah on anything.

“Give me your phone.” Allen demanded, his hand infront of you.

“…Why.”

“Because I want it brat.”

“…Is it because of earlier?”

“Oh no I wanted to see who texted you- _of fucking course I do dipshit give me your phone._ ”

“Dude, can’t you leave me alone?”

“I dunno, _can I?_ Give me your phone or else I’m going to personally take it from you. No security nor parents are here to stop me from taking it.” Allen demanded it again. You glared at him as you put your phone on his hand. Allen opened it up and looked all over. He went through the phone, he even went on all the apps.

“..What are you doing?” You pretended you didn’t know.

“Why do you care?”

“It’s _my_ phone, not yours.” You answered, your hands on your hips. “If there is a problem then you should tell me so I fix it.”

“Well, whatever it was it isn’t here.” Allen tossed back your phone. You caught it and glared,

“What was on my phone?” You pretended you didn’t know yet again,

“Some weird thing was on your phone, looked hot though if you ask me.” Allen shrugged, “Oh well, must be wanting a girlfriend. Screw it.” Allen rolled his eyes and walked off.

“… _she isn’t a thing..”_ You mumbled, “… _this ‘thing’ is a pretty girl.”_

\-------

After Allen finally let you off the hook, you spent the rest of the time alone with Monika. Occasionally Allen would pop in to see what you were doing. When that happens you went opened a Youtube tab or had google search for help on your homework. Strangely enough it worked because now Allen doesn’t pop in.

“He finds school work boring.” You typed to Monika, “After a couple of times on seeing the same old thing he ignores it.”

“Well that’s a relief.” The text showed as Monika had a smile on her face.

Now there were times where you were stuck in homework, and surprising enough, Monika was there to help. She would help you especially with Math. You found her methods a lot easier than your school’s method. You groaned loudly when you realized what other homework you have to do.

“What other work do you need to finish?” The text asked,

“I have to read this stupid book and answer the questions.” You typed back.

“What book is it?”

“Frankenstein.” You typed back,

“Ooh! I love Frankenstein.”

“Maybe you can tell me what happens in this particular chapter???” You typed with a smirk.

“…No, that way you can’t see the scene Mary Shelley is providing. Here, I have an idea. You have headphones, right?”

“Yeah.” You typed while reaching for your headphones that work on your laptop. “What do you want to do with them?”

“Plug them in the computer.”

“You’re going to play an audio.” You typed with your eyes narrowed.

“Well, sort of. Just plug it in!” You saw how excited she looked. You raised an eyebrow and plugged it in just like she said. You placed the headphones in your ears

“..Okaayyy, let’s see if it works.” The text said, as you heard static. The screen shifted along with the noise. You got scared a little, what is she going to do? It wasn’t long before you heard murmuring.

“…ca…..m e..?”

You blinked, confused. What is going on? Later on your skin turned pale and your blood boiled with excitement.

 ** _“…Y/n Can you hear me?”_**  You heard a female ask through the headphones. You gave a small gasp and covered your mouth quickly, a huge smile formed. **Is that…**

 **“…Monika?”** You whispered. You saw Monika’s picture change, now she has a beaming smile, as if she felt successful.

“Yes!!! It’s me! Wow, you can hear me…” Monika said with excitement.

“…O-Oh my God.” Your voice trembled with excitement. “I-Is this real?”

“Aha, yup it is! Wow…not even I can believe it!” Monika’s voice was also trembling. It ended up a laughing streak for about a couple of minutes after Monika’s surprising action.

“A-Alright let’s get down to business…there is actually a reason why I did this.”

“Why so?”

“Well, I can tell you need some sort of audio for the book, right?”

_“Y-Y-You’re going to read it to me?!”_

“Well why not?” Monika giggled, “It’ll be fun!”

“Are you sure?!” You asked,

“Well I made a Literature Club for a reason you know!” You saw Monika winking from the screen. “Reading a good book won’t kill me!”

“WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” You heard Allen scream,

“A Friend!” You lied, “We are going to be doing our English homework”

“Aw fuck.” You heard Allen curse to himself. It wasn’t long before he entered the room and slammed your door shut. Soon after he closed his door.

“..Well that wasn’t surprising.” You heard Monika say. You laughed,

“Well, what do you expect?”

“Haha, that’s true. So, what year is this one? There are 2 different versions” Monika asked.

“The original; 1818 I think.” You answered

“What chapter?” She asked. You took out your book and opened to the correct chapter

“Volume 3 Chapter 1.”

“How long?”

“As long as you want.” You answered,

“Aha, alright, warning I may go over the Volume.”

“I don’t care, the more we read the more I finish.” You laughed.

“Well, alright, now then…let’s start.” You saw Monika take out a book from her desk. It had the same cover as yours, so you knew she picked the right one. You bit your lip to prevent a wider smile enough for a possible rip. Who knew Monika could actually talk to you? Who knows what else she can do...


	9. The Fortune Teller

“…’In this city, I received the following letter from Elizabeth…’” Monika read from the book. To your surprise she read through 5 out of 7 chapters of Volume 3 in Frankenstein, and she read it **good**. Unlike your own readings, she made the scenery for you as you followed along. It was as if you were with Victor Frankenstein as he told his tale. However she didn’t read the whole way. Sometimes she’d ask you to read some paragraphs too, probably because she had to drink some water to help her throat from reading out loud for so long. But it can’t be helped...after all…

Monika has some sort of magic when she reads, doesn’t she?

“’This winter has been passed most miserably, tortured as I have been by anxious suspense; yet I hope to see your countenance, and to find that your heart is not totally devoid of comfort and tranquility.’” Monika continued. You glanced up at the screen to see Monika’s eyes latched onto the book as she read along.  She had a smile on her face so you could tell she was enjoying it in a way. Maybe because she was reading it to you? Maybe it’s because this is the first time you’ve ever heard your voice. Maybe it could be both. You watched with a small smile, she looked so concentrated. Especially for you.

“…y/n .” Monika spoke softly, now off topic of the book. You saw her look at you with the same smile she had previous.

“…can you take over?”

“O-Oh, yeah, yeah totally.” Why did you think she’d say something else? You looked back at the book and started where she left off.

“Uhm, ‘Explanation! You may possibly say; what can Elizabeth have to explain? If you really say this, my questions are answered, and I have no more to do than to sign myself your affectionate cousin…” You picked off where she left. As you read, you could tell she wasn’t looking at the book. Occasionally you would lift your eyes off the book and glance at her to see her eyes closed. Either her eyes were closed or she would be looking at you. Mostly her eyes were closed. You continued reading on until towards the end of the chapter, where Monika took off to finish it off. Once she finished it off, you looked at the screen to see her looking at you.

“…You know, y/n .” She spoke,

“Yeah?” You asked,

“….This is the first time I’ve ever heard your voice.”

“Really? I thought you could.” You recalled when you first stumbled upon Monika, she knew you were a girl by your voice.

“I could, but it was static. I was uncertain on whether or not you were a female, but the way you spoke sort of told me you were.” Monika said, “However there is a major difference in voice between you and Allen. So I can tell you apart.”

“That’s good at least.” You sighed and listened to Monika give a soft laugh.

“….You know, y/n . Your voice is so soothing...” Monika said softly, “…the way you read the story…it relaxed me in a way. Not only that, but it showed me a world I never thought I would imagine.” She continued, “…Do you ever feel like that? When someone reads you a book you enter this world, and this world holds this beautiful place for you…and you walk around it feeling happy. That’s how I feel when you read to me.”

“…Funny.” You gave a slight chuckle, “…That’s how I feel when you read to me.”

“Really?” You saw Monika light up. You bit your lip to prevent a big smile.

“Yeah, I guess we both think the same way.”

“…I want to talk to you forever...” Monika said all of a sudden. “…This…This is as close as we can get when it comes to making a connection.” Her voice was trembling. Your heart fell, as sad as it sounds she’s right. Besides talking like this, you can’t reach her.

“I…I want more.” You saw tears in Monika’s eyes in the screen. Seeing that caused tears in your eyes.

“…I know, I do too.” You whimpered and placed your hand on the screen. “..You know what?”

“What?” Monika asked. You took the band aid that covered the webcam and yanked it off.

“…I don’t know if you know this, but I took the band aid off the webcam on my laptop.”

“Y..You did?”

“Yeah.”

“…I wish I could see you…even with the webcam available I can’t see you…”

“..So how did you-“

“I felt this pressure located at the webcam, I figured you covered it.” She explained.

“S…So it does nothing?”

“…I wish it did…” Her voice was shaking, you can tell she was going to break down at any minute. The sad moment was rudely interrupted when Allen kicked his way in your room. You immediately wiped your tears and heard Monika give a small shriek. She must’ve heard Allen’s rude entrance.

“Mom and Dad are here and they have something ‘big’ to tell us, so get your ass downstairs.” Allen scoffed and left the room. He didn’t even pause and ask if you were okay, you were sure you looked like you were crying.

“…You have to go…” Monika spoke sadly.

“..Yeah, but I will be back.” You spoke, “…so until then-“

“…Bye.” By her saying that word sent chills down your spine. You never thought you’d hear her say that. Yeah, you were used to seeing the text saying it but now she said it…it’s completely different. You wanted to tell her to never say it again, but what else is she supposed to say? There is no proper substitute is there? You weren’t aware of any so far. You watched her voice fade and the text appeared once more.

“See you next time!” The text said. You closed the laptop slowly. It hasn’t even been a minute and you miss her voice. You got off your bed slowly and walked downstairs.

“Ah! There you are y/n !” Your mom clasped her hands together with a smile. “I have good news!”

“…What is it?” You asked,

“Well you see you 2, your father and I decided to work a little harder and longer than usual, you ever noticed that?”

“…Yeah.” You nodded

“Get to the point, I have to play my guitar.” Allen was playing with his nails.

“..Well, the main reason is because _we are going on a vacation! As a family!!”_ Your mom said with excitement. You and Allen stiffened. A vacation? What about Monika!?

Wait Monika can access your phone, so she’s fine. It’s just that you won’t be able to hear her voice for a while…which is sad.

“ _…Come again?!”_  Allen screamed, “I want to play my guitar and chill with a couple of chicks and that gets intruded _by a vacation?!”_

“We will be going to an island off the coast in a couple of days, so pack up.” Your dad looked at Allen, “…and no talking back. We worked off this vacation.”

“And I worked my butt off to get those chick’s attention.” Allen sneered, “You know how that feels, right dad?”

“No because I wasn’t an attention seeker like you when I was your age.” Your dad snapped back. You bit your lip to prevent any noise from that come-back.

“Well, we will be packing! Isn’t this exciting?!” Your mom asked and clapped her hands together. “Come on y/n ! Let’s pack!”

\--------

“A vacation?” Monika asked through your headphones.

“Mhm. You can come with through my phone!” You responded,

“Haha, I wouldn’t mind coming with. Where are you going?”

“Heading over to an island off coast. I’ll be packing with my mom so I won’t be able to talk to you as often as I used to…sorry about that.”

“No no, it’s okay.” Monika assured it’s okay. “You don’t need to apologize. Besides, consider this as….well, a little date..” Monika sounded bashful. You held back a laugh but let out a giggle.

“Y…Yeah. A date.”

A date.

You never thought you’d hear those words anytime soon. Wow…a date with Monika…in the islands…

\------

After a couple of days the packing was complete and you were off for the island. You connected Monika to your phone, and surprisingly, Monika was able to access your audio, so if she wanted to she could speak to you through your headphones. Unfortunately you had to type your response, not talk. Although Monika was sad about that, she didn’t mind as long as she can talk to you. She wanted to exercise using this way and talk more. So occasionally while you were listening to music, Monika would kick in and ask how things were. Sometimes she would startle you but you were fine with it. When you reached the docks to get there, you described the scenery through words. Monika would take a deep breath as you tell her what you see. You would occasionally glance and see Monika’s eyes closed, she probably is imagining the view through your eyes, through your words.

“…it sounds beautiful...” Monika dreamily sighed.

“..I wish you saw it.” You whispered loud enough for her to hear.

“…So do I.” Monika answered.

When you reached the island and rested at the hotel, your mom and dad took you and Allen around the island. It was a nice, nature-like place. The ocean was sky-blue with clear skies. The market-place was nature-friendly, as rose-bushes were around the place. As you typed to Monika the scenery, you could hear her dreamy sighs. Around the corner was a place that caught your attention,

~Lollia’s Fortune Telling~

“…Ooh there is a fortune telling place too!” You typed,

“Ooh I heard of those!” Monika said with excitement, “Go check it out!”

“Hey mom, dad, I am going to check out the Fortune Telling place!” You pointed at the small place. Your mom had an exciting smile,

“Good idea! Let’s all go!”

“Hold on honey, I want to go here.” Your dad pointed at a local store nearby, “We haven’t checked out what groceries they sell.”

“Holy shit they have a guitar store!” Allen bolted over there. Your mom sighed,

“…Alright…you go in and check it out. If you ever feel uncomfortable please do come out.” Your mom instructed. You gave her a big hug, kissed her and thanked her before entering the place. Before you entered though, you told Monika you’ll tell her the experience later. She was fine with that, so you removed your earphones and Monika exited herself. You walked in and saw a lady sitting down, looking at you.

“..Hello young lady.” The lady greeted, “I am Lollia, and you are?”

“O-Oh, y/n  l/n .” You introduced yourself.

“… y/ n ….” Lollia stopped, “..Wait, sweetie…do you know of the name Monika?”

You turned pale, “…Yes…how do you know?”

“…Oh….by any chance, do you want to see her?” Lollia asked. This boosted your adrenaline. You immediately nodded your head with wide eyes.

“Y..Yes…but she’s in a-“

“…come with me…strange enough someone came by and told me about this..” Lollia stood up, took your hand and went around in the back. She entered a room where a boy, looks to be 18, was sitting down impatiently. By hearing footsteps he perked up and saw you. You blinked and took a look at him. He had brunette hair with brown eyes. He wore a school uniform which confused you. Why is he wearing a uniform? But besides that he does look cute in a way.

“…Uh, h-hello.” You waved, “I-I am-“

“I already know who you are.” The boy sneered,

“Uhm…well that’s not creepy. Mind telling me who you are?” You crossed your arms.

“You can call me MC,” The boy looked serious. “Of Doki Doki.”

You turned pale upon hearing that.

“Now tell me this, y/n . **_Why the hell do you want to see Monika?”_** He demanded.


	10. First Encounter

“ ** _Why the hell do you want to see Monika?”_** MC demanded. You were in shock, _the actual protagonist is standing in front of you and talking._ Although he is a bit rude in your opinion.

"...Why not?" You asked.

"What- What do you mean why not?!" MC was in shock, "Are you  _that_  hard-headed?!" 

"Excuse me?" You got offended, "What do you mean by that!" 

"You know what I mean! You're being so hard-headed! Do you  _not_  know who you want to see?" 

"I'm pretty sure I'm aware." You crossed your arms, "Do you really think I would meet someone I don't know?" 

"That's the situation between you and Monika." MC rolled his eyes, "You really are a dumb lady." 

"Excuse me." You perked up and glared at him, "What makes you think  _I'm_  dumb?" 

"You know," MC nods his head, "You want to see a  _killer_." 

A killer? 

You never saw Monika as a killer.

"...What do you mean she's a killer?!" You yelled at MC, "She didn't do anything wrong!" 

"Are you telling me you already forgot?" MC growled, then scoffed, "Then Monika is hella good at covering things up." 

"Wh...What are you-"

" _Hello?! **Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri?!"**_ MC screamed at your face, " ** _ARE YOU TELLING ME THEY DIDN'T EXIST TO BEGIN WITH?"_**

You perked up, oh...you remembered Monika deleted the 3. 

"I had to see their  _deaths_ , y/n ..." MC had his fists clenched, "I had to smell their  _blood_ , see their  _tears_ , all thanks to that  _thing_   _you are head over heels for!"_ MC continued. YOu clenched your fists, _is he serious?_

"...You're joking, right?" You lightly chuckled in disbelief. MC looked offended by your reaction. What did he expect? You to suddenly change sides? 

"...What the fu-"

"You really think  _you're_  the  _only_  one who saw their deaths?" You had a smile filled with disbelief, "I saw them too you know." 

"...But you didn't-"

"Oh, and you are going around as if you  _care_ for them? The one who caused most of their deaths?" 

" _Wha- Are you joking?! YOU CHOSE FOR ME!"_ MC screamed,

 **" _THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU BECOME DISRESPECTFUL TO THEM!"_** You screamed back at him which caused his mouth to zip shut. 

"Yeah, you heard correctly." You nodded your head, your hands on your hips, "You know as well as I do how you acted towards the girls, doucebag." You sneered.

"...I couldn't do any-"

"Don't pull that. In all honesty, you are just like Monika in a way." You scoffed, "If you were self-aware in the game, and they were going to take their own life, you would've broke the game to prevent it _if you cared_. Monika broke the game to get to me and that is dedication." You pointed your finger at the ground to keep posture and get to the point, "If there was a regular way to get to her, she wouldn't have broken the game and  _we_  wouldn't have seen their deaths. But guess what? The game didn't give her that. The game destroyed her by giving you 3 other girls besides her." You held 3 fingers, "So she was stuck in a one-way love situation. And you agree with me that  you wanted to get Monika from the start.  _There was no way you looked at Monika and thought you wouldn't mind having lunch with her."_ you watched MC not say a word, his head low facing the ground. "...That's what I thought." 

"...But she still killed them!" 

" _Because there was no other thing she could do!_ " You screamed, "Tell me, MC, if you were stuck in a game, where your love is stuck getting people who are in your way, what would you do? Sit there and let it happen? Let your heart be shattered?" You asked, then laughed a little, "Hah, by seeing how you are, I bet you would be like Sayori in the end." 

" **hey."**

"You would." You sneered, "But besides that, what would you do?"

"I wouldn't kill them!"

"You'd say that because you were never put in that situation. The only thing you ever did was talk trash and disrespectful to the girls with no heart on how they felt." Your fists were shaking with anger, "And you blame Monika for this?" 

"...You know what. Fine." MC sneered at you, "If you want that thing so badly then go on ahead, be a blind sheep."

"...No." You shook your head, 

"What?" 

"... **She's** not a  **thing, _Her name is Monika."_**  You seethed, then turned to Lollia with a smile, "So, there is way to reach her?" 

"...Uh, yes. M-MC are you fine with-"

"I don't give a shit anymore." MC sneered, "If she wants to die then let her." 

 **"If you speak one more word I will zip your mouth shut."**  You hissed at MC. 

"Well, alright, come, y/n ." Lollia lead you back to the front and sat down with you, "Monika is in your computer, right?"

"She is actually in my phone." You pointed at your phone, "She connected herself to my phone as well."

"...Ah." Lollia stared at your phone then back at you. "Well, there is one way you can enter her world, or she can enter yours." 

" _Really?!"_ You were full of shock and excitement. Lollia nodded her head,

"You have to start it though. There are 4 steps that must be accomplished; 1. You have to have lit candles around where Monika is at the moment, which in this case is your phone." She lifted one finger, "2. You have to place a strand of your hair and some blood on the ground, or where your phone is resting. I'd recommend a single finger prick of it." She held a second finger then pulled a third, "3. You have to place your hand on your screen, make sure it's the hand with the pricked finger." She pulled the fourth finger, the last step, "4. You have to say 'Take me to where the holder of the game is'." 

You took those instructions well, your head bobbed up and down. "Oh my God _thank you thank you thank you!_ " You hugged Lollia,

"But take this consideration, my child." Lollia looked at you, "This only lasts an hour."

"...An-An hour?" 

"Yes..." Lollia nodded, "But it usually works every time you use it." 

".. _.T-Thank you._ " You teared up, hugged her again and bolted out the room. Lollia stared at you,

"...She's making a mistake." MC muttered.

"If anyone is making a mistake, it's you going in the way." Lollia glanced at MC, "You are not in charge of her, you know that." 

"Tch." MC rolled his eyes. 

\-------------------

You couldn't wait to do it, although you wanted it to be a surprise. So when Monika came up and asked what happened, you lied and told her it was the usual 'junk' that any fortune teller says. All day, you have been extremely excited to try this out. Monika asked why you were so excited, and you had to tell her because you wanted to show her lots more. You recalled your mom organizing the vacation, with the 2nd day being hiking. She got excited as well, she couldn't wait for you to tell her the scenery. On the way back, you bought a couple of candles. Of course Allen called you a emo, but your mom actually liked the idea. She figured some nights you'd use the candles while you're in the bath. When you got back to the hotel. When is the best time to try it? You knew it would last an hour, and it'd be best to not do it while everyone was up and running. 

so maybe it'd be best to do it when everyone was asleep? 

So you did, it was around 1 AM in the morning, and everyone was passed out. Even Allen who usually stays up until 3 was asleep. Maybe he did something productive while you were with Lollia? You went to the kitchen and grabbed a lighter and a knife. Soon after you unplugged your charger and went to the closet. A bathroom wouldn't be a good choice because what if someone wants to use it? You lit the candles with the lighter and placed it around the phone. Luckily enough there was space to prevent a fire. You then plucked a strand of hair, and used the knife to prick your finger. Strangely enough it didn't hurt, maybe because it wasn't that deep for lots of blood to come out? You put a small amount of blood with your hair on your phone. With that, you placed your slightly-injured hand on your phone.

"...T-Take me to where the holder of this game is.." You stuttered silently. 

Nothing. 

Your heart fell, was Lollia lying? Just as you were about to give up the candles fire blew out. You froze, there was no air, and you were pretty sure the air conditioning wouldn't put out a fire. You felt hot air come from your phone. You stared at your phone to see it turn lime-green. It wasn't long before your hand actually went inside the phone, as if there was no screen to begin with. You took a short gasp and stared at the phone. Is it actually working? You leaned a little closer, but in the process you lost balance and fell. 

Into the Phone. 

You had your eyes closed shut as you fell into your device. But it wasn't long before you realized you were standing. You opened your eyes to see you were in a completely different place. It was an empty room, with an orange light filling it. But one thing that had you turn a little pale was a piano sitting in the corner of the room. You heard a chair from behind you move quickly. You perked up, and slowly turned around to see a single female in tears.

 _ **"..... y/n ?"**_ Monika squeaked


	11. The Limit

"I...It really is you..." Monika was in tears, her whole body trembled. You ended up in tears and stared at her. 

"Y...Yeah...it is." You nodded your head and raised your arms up as a sign for a hug. Monika pushed the chair aside and walked quickly to you to get trapped in your embrace. And so it happened. There wasn't a single space between you and Monika. During the embrace, sniffling and soft crying were heard from both you and Monika, especially Monika. You could see why, throughout the entire game she was stuck seeing the main character - you - surrounded by girls who want you as their own. The hug lasted long, but when it ended, you and Monika stared at each other for a good couple of minutes. You were looking at her emerald eyes as she looked at your e/c eyes. Both you and Monika had big smiles, but it wasn't long before the space was lost, as immediate lip contact was made. You had no idea who made the move, you felt as if both you and Monika did it at the same time. Her lips were soft and gentle.

Wow. You're kissing Monika. 

You're kissing a girl. 

'Doesn't that make me a lesbian?' You thought to yourself. Wow, it never occurred to you that you ended up kissing a girl.

'...Screw it. Monika's the one.' You concluded to yourself. The kiss lasted around a minute, as Monika pulled back and stared at you for a while. She would glance over at your lips, then back at you. Then she would pull you in for another kiss. It was a small routine for around 10 more minutes. Throughout the 15 minutes, no words were spoken. Eventually, Monika looked at you and silently caressed your hair,

"...How did you.." She whispered softly, her voice still trembled. 

"Remember that fortune teller?" You reminded her. Her eyes lit up,

"Sh...She told you about it?" 

"Yeah." You gave a smile and nodded, "She told me there was a way to get to you."

"So that's why you were all excited." Monika spoke softly, a wry smile appeared on her face. You nodded your head, your smile grew just a little. It wasn't long before a smile appeared on Monika's face as she giggled, rested her head against yours. 

\-----------

20 minutes pass and you and Monika were sitting on the floor, backs rested on nearest wall and talked. There was no space between you and Monika, literally. Shoulders were touching.

But besides that, you and Monika were talking on what Monika went through, more of how she saw you.

"So it was all static?" You asked to see Monika sadly nod her head.

"Yeah, when I broke the game and talked to you, it was all static, your voice and your looks." She explained, "So..t-this is a first I am  _actually_  seeing you face to face." 

"I-I am still in a little disbelief on this." You rubbed your arm, "I-I mean when I walked in she knew about you!"

"The fortune lady knew about me?" Monika was in shock, "How?!" 

"You wouldn't believe this." You looked at her, "MC was there." 

"Wait, MC?" Monika shook her head, taken aback, "As in like, the boy you were playing as?" 

"Yeah! I kid you not he was there! He said so himself, and he knew you well." 

"Oh dear.." Monika covered her mouth, "H-He must've said awful things.."

"As if his words got to me." You rolled your eyes, "Honestly when I heard that there was a way to reach you, that was the only thing on my mind."

"Aww." Monika wrapped her arms around your arm. 

"The fortune lady also told me that there is a way you can come to my word too." You gave a wide smile and watched Monika's eyes widen, "You can see my reality!" 

"I...I can?" She squeaked, "How?"

"I am going to ask her in the morning." You answered, "And when I figure it out I will be doing it right away!" 

Monika's forehead touched your shoulder. You heard her sniff, _"I...I...I am so happy."_ You heard her whimper, "I...I can see your reality..finally.." 

You pulled her away from your shoulder and embraced her once more. Tears were streaming down her eyes as she hugged you tight. "I..I thought it was impossible.." She whimpered. 

"So did I.." Your voice started to tremble. It was because of how emotional Monika was that lead you to get emotional as well. "Tr-Trust me, so did I.." 

"I dreamed for this....I truly did...a-and as if a shooting star came by..a-and made my dream come true." Monika whimpered with a small laugh. 

"Y...Yeah.." You nodded your head. After around 5 more minutes, Monika pulled away from the hug, looked at you with a smile and asked, ".....This makes me want to write a poem about this.." 

And so it was done. 

You ended up writing some poems with Monika. At first you had no idea how to, but Monika helped you out. You managed to write a pretty decent poem about romance, which Monika adored. She wanted to keep your poem, as you wanted to have hers. However the moment the exchange of poems was made, you knew something wasn't right. You felt light, too light. It wasn't long before Monika noticed, her skin turned pale. 

"Y...You're fading." She shrieked. You turned pale and looked down at yourself to see she was right. You were fading. Your hands were nearly gone, your feet long gone and your knees starting to fade. It wasn't long before Lollia's words echoed in your head; 

_**"But take this consideration, my child. This only lasts an hour."** _

"T...There is a limit.." You teared up, "...I-It has already been an hour?" You whimpered. Monika's eyes were filled with tears that streamed down her face. 

 _"N...No.."_ She shook her head, her body shook once more, _"N...No please...don't leave!"_ She bolted to you and gave a tight hug.  

"I-I don't want to!" You shook your head with tears in your eyes. The light feeling grew despite Monika's tight hug. It was a heart-breaking goodbye as in a blink of an eye you were back in the closet. Tears were streaming down your face

**No....No....No no no...**

Your hands darted to the lighter and you lighted up the candles once more. You took the knife and poked your finger and plucked another strand of hair. You put both on your phone again and placed your hand on the phone,

"T-T-T-Take me to where the holder of this game is!" Your voice was trembling as you said the chant once more. It wasn't long before the candle was lit again and the phone's screen turned lime-green. You dove into your phone this time. Within a blink of an eye you were back at the orange room. You saw Monika at the floor, hugging herself. She perked up and looked straight at you. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so much.

"...Y...You came back.." She whimpered. She jumped on you and gave you a big hug. You fell to the floor but you didn't care. 

You were back. That's all it matters right now at this moment.


	12. The Promise

You held some tissues for her to have her blow her nose. Her head was rested on your shoulder, and again you and Monika were leaning against the wall. 

"...I don't want you to leave me.." Monika whimpered, 

"I don't either. When I get back, I will go to Lollia and figure out what to do," You spoke, "An hour is too short." 

"I know." You held her hand tightly. "I..I will try my best to figure out how we can spend more time together." 

"Don't use too much strength then." Monika looked at you, "be sure to get some rest in the process! C-Come in when you want to!" You can tell she wants you to be healthy, not to stress things out. 

"When I feel stressed out you'll be the first person I'll talk to." You spoke and pecked Monika's cheek. She gave a small, wry smile then pushed herself off the wall, 

"I have an idea on what to do now." Monika had a big smile on her face. You blinked, 

"What?" 

"Let's play some games!" She clasped her hands together. "I have some ideas on what we should play." 

"What games?" 

"There is chess and pong." 

"oof, Pong." You chose and got up. "I can totally beat you on that game." You smirked and cracked your knuckles. Monika giggled,

"I bet that I'll win." Monika shook her head with a closed-eye smile. Then cracked her knuckles and moved her hands, making a square-like shape in the air. Followed by this movement, a screen loaded in between you and Monika, as the game loaded. You got up and stared at the screen in shock. 

"Woaahhh." You were shocked. Monika could do that?! That's amazing! 

"I'll be on one side and you on the other." Monika instructed, "So then we don't bump into each other by accident!" She added,

"I feel as if we were next to each other, you bumping into me  _wouldn't_ be an accident." You chuckled nervously. Monika giggled in response,

"Yeah, I feel the same about you." She laughed, "So that's why we are on the opposite side. You can take either the left or the right."

"Wait...your left or my left?" 

**...**

"..Uhm...let's do yours." Monika had a nervous closed eye smile. 

"Okay, I'll be on my left." You went to your left, "So that means you're on my right, right?"

"Well, if I recall my left is your right, so yeah." Monika nodded her head. 

"Hah, so we are on the left side basically.

"...Now I am confused." Monika blinked, "I am on your right."

"But your left."

"Wait, wait wait wait...." Monika's eyebrows furrowed as she thought on this. Her fingers were moving from her left to right. Soon, Monika's eyes went wide, as if she had just made the biggest discovery, _"...Oh my God you're right."_ You laughed hard after she realized it. Wow she's so cute. 

"Wow that is adorable." You laughed. Monika pouted, 

"Let's just play the game already." She said with a small giggle. Then you and Monika finally started the game. 

\---------

"... _HOW?!_ " You gasped upon seeing the words MONIKA WINS at the screen for the 10th time. Monika laughed, 

"Had enough?" 

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE! YOU KEEP WINNING!" 

"You let me win~" Monika giggled. 

"WHA- NOO!" You frowned, "It goes all fast within 2 seconds-" You paused and looked at her, "...you aren't  _cheating_ , are you?" 

"Whaaattt?!" Monika was taken aback but she still laughed, "Why would I ever cheat!" 

"I have the upmost feeling you are..." You crossed your arms, "... _are you?"_

"Oh come  _on_ , y/n. I would never do such a thing for your failure! It just goes fast after a while." Monika shrugged her arms. An eyebrow was raised, a frown formed on your face. There was something about her response that had you thinking she did in fact cheat. 

"How about we play chess?" Monika changed the subject and looked at her desk. You sighed,

"Okay." You walked over to the desk as Monika closed the screen and walked over to the desk. She formed another chair for you, and sat down on her own. She then pulled up a chess table. 

"What color?" 

"Black." You responded, 

"Okaayy" She turned the chess table around, "Let's play!" She had a wide smile on her face. 

\---------

During the 3 times you played, you noticed Monika would glance up at you and stare for a while. If you looked at her she'd look straight at the board. But finally after 3 times you claimed victory. The moment your king reached the other side you jumped up and ran around the room screaming. 

"I BEAT YOU!" You screamed with excitement. "I DID SOMETHING FOR ONCE!" 

Monika was busy trying to figure out how you did it then she ended up laughing at her mistakes. "I should've crossed over your knight over at the left!" She laughed. 

"AHA! I CLAIM VICTORY!!" You were busy cheering for yourself at your victory. Monika looked at you and giggled. It wasn't long before Monika chased you around the room. 

"I am going to make you regret winning!!" 

"Try me!" You laughed loudly. It was a chase worth it because in the end you stopped and let her tackle you to the ground. After series of giggles and hugs, a silence fell between you and Monika. You knew time was running out, you tracked time. You had around 10 minutes left. You and Monika had some distance, but you and Monika were looking at each other. It wasn't long before Monika leaned closer and gave you a kiss. It became just like the first time you encountered her; She would look at you, your lips, then kiss you. You had a feeling she tracked time too. She eventually got off of you, sitting in front of you. She had her head a little down, her eyes staring at the floor, 

"...y/n...the time.."

"I know." You nodded. You were sure you had around 2 minutes left. She took a shaky sigh, 

"...I...I told myself I wouldn't cry.." 

"Hey, don't." You held her hands, "After all, I will be coming back soon, so what's the point in crying?"

"..Hehe..."

"Besides, when I get back, I am going to have you into my reality." That caused Monika to look up and stare at you with wide eyes. 

"...Really?"

 "And I will see if I could have you stay longer." You nodded your head, "I promise." 

"...okay.." She nodded her head with tears on her eyes. It wasn't long before you began to feel light. Monika bolted forward and gave you one more tight hug. You felt it all go away once more, as you saw you were in the closet. You were going to give another shot but you heard ruffling from outside. You peeked outside to see Allen on his phone, walking to the bathroom. You closed the door shut and waited for Allen to go to the bathroom. The moment you heard the door close, you gathered the candles, the knife, the plucked hair and your phone out of the closet and quickly finished it off. You stuffed the candles in the drawer where it was previously, you put the knife away (but first cleaned it), and you plugged your phone back, even if it was at full battery. 

Unfortunately, you weren't able to visit Monika once again, but you knew that much later, you _will_ get her into your reality.


	13. The Other Way

You were forced awake by your mom and Allen. At least mom woke you up gently - Allen surged on you. He attacked you to get up. You wanted to scream because not only did he jump on you, he pinned your hands, especially the hand you poked with a sharp knife. You prayed the white sheets weren't coated with blood as you slowly got off of bed to see the sheets were. You realized that last night you forgot about your finger and jumped to bed. This made your skin loose color. What if your mom were to see this? As you were trying to cover up the blood, your parents held a conversation.

"Let's go downstairs to eat breakfast!" Your mom called out,

"Why can't y/n just make breakfast?" Allen complained. 

"She isn't your maid." Your dad kicked in, "Now shut up and come." 

"Now now dear," Your mom looked at your dad, "That isn't how to talk to your son." 

"How else is he going to listen?" Your dad asked. 

"Wouldn't it be better if you were a little nice to him?" 

"Nice isn't in his dictionary." Your dad shrugged. "That's how he is. Don't know where he gets it from." 

"I wish I knew too." 

Honestly if the conversation is about Allen you couldn't care less. Right now you are in a panic, the blood was already dry and stained to the sheet. It wasn't much blood because you only pricked it but it was concerning.

"y/n?" You heard your mother call you. You immediately covered the dry blood stain with your blanket and looked at your mom

"Lets go." Your mother gestured you to get off the bed,

"Yeah.....yeah." You nodded, grabbed your [hiking clothes](https://thumbs.dreamstime.com/z/outdoor-girl-posing-mountain-trail-26317477.jpg) and ran to the bathroom to change. You had plans today. 

And oh  _boy_  you are going to do them.

\---------

"Hey mom." You looked at your mom,

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay that before we hiked, I went to that fortune teller?"

"Why?" 

"I want to clarify a couple of things." You lied

"ooh, did she tell you something that interested you?" Your mother was now interested in the fortune teller, "What did she tell you? Did she tell you about a lover? Your success in life?" 

"Uh...well sort of." You blushed, "J-Just can I go?" 

"Well...okay." Your mother had a smile, "But after the hike I am going over there and hear my fortune, deal?"

"Haha, deal." You nodded your head and pinkie promised your mom. You felt your blood pumping with excitement. Finally, you can pull Monika into your reality. 

"Hah, fortune tellers are crap." Allen smirked,

"No one asked for your opinion." You rolled your eyes

"Don't need to, I know you already want to know." Allen's smirk grew just a little. 

"I hear if you assume things for others it helps making you feel better," You smirked, "Does someone have a  _boo boo_?" 

"...No." Allen frowned,

"Does someone need to call the Baby Ambulance?" You cooed, 

"No. Stop it." Allen narrowed his eyes,

"Help! 911! Allen has a booboo! Quick! Take him to the operating room!" You smirked. Your dad started to laugh, your mother held back a giggle. She cleared her throat,

"Now now, let's not say things like that to your broth-"

"S _hut the Fuck Up!"_ Allen slammed his hands on the table with a glare on his face. The whole table went silent, and the people around your family stared in horror. 

"...Allen." Your father glared at Allen, "Do need anger management classes?" He asked. 

"No-"

"So **calm down.** " Your father demanded. 

"...Check please." Your mother looked at the waiter. 

\---------------------

Before you went to Lollia, you went home and put the candles and the lighter in the bag. You knew you would leave Lollia's place with answers, and you don't want to forget the candles. You didn't want to bring the knife because it was a kitchen knife. If anyone were to see you bringing a kitchen knife it's over for you, so you packed a small pair of scissors, neosporin, band aid. You didn't want any more stains of blood anywhere.You bolted to Lollia. You wanted Monika out of there and into the real world. You ran downtown, excusing yourself from anyone in your way. Once you made it there, you opened the door and ran inside to see Lollia stunned. 

"You're back." She was surprised. 

"I-I need you again." You were out of breath, "I want to know how to get Monika out of there." 

"You want Monika into your reality?" Lollia gasped, "Already?" 

"Yes." You nodded, "I have to. She needs to see my reality. She has been stuck in her lonely reality and I want to help her in a way." 

"..Are you sure? I mean, considering on what MC said-"

"I don't give a shit on what that douchebag says, I care on my own thoughts and Monika's." You snapped, "Now tell me how to pull Monika into this world!" 

"...Alright. Sit." Lollia gestured you to sit across from her. You did so, sitting in front of her, awaiting impatiently for the response. 

"You do the same as how you get into her world, but you don't go in the device she's in," Lollia explained, "You need to pull her out." 

"What?"

"The device turns lime green, right?" Lollia asked and watched you nod your head, "Rather than getting into the device, stick your hand in and pull her out." 

"Will she be able to reach?" You asked,

"Yes. The lime-green screen is a portal to her world. If you stick your hand in deep enough, she can reach and grab your hand." Lollia nodded, "And trust me when I say this; you have to  _pull_." Her voice changed a little, now a little deep, "Pulling her out of her reality will be tough. The force will try to keep her into her world and pull you into her world." She explained. 

"...And I'm guessing its only for an hour." You spoke and watched Lollia nod her head, 

"Yes. Only for-"

"Well it depends." MC kicked in the conversation

"What do you mean 'it depends'?" You quoted the 2 words,

"I mean you can set the time longer." MC sneered, "It depends on how much blood you put." 

"What?" You perked up, "So if I put more blood, she can stay longer?" 

"Yeah. You can have her stay as long as you want but you do need to be aware of your health in all," MC shrugged, "Also you can say how long you want her to stay. Same for when you are in her world but I doubt you want that since you're so persistent on having that little demon stay in this world." MC rolled his eyes. 

"...I'd consider not doing that." Lollia looked at you with concern, "If you are not careful with that you could possibly  _die_." 

"..I'll be careful of my health." You nodded your head, shot up from where you sat and went to MC to give him a hug. MC froze when you did this,

"...Thank you for telling me this.." You whispered in his ear, "...you have no idea how heart breaking it is to only see her for an hour." 

"It's your life, not mine." MC sneered, "Just so you know I have nothing to do with this. I am only telling you this because if I don't you'll kill me." 

"You know me so well." You rolled your eyes and bolted to the exit, not before you stopped and bid both Lollia and MC a farewell. You ran to an area where not a single person was in sight. It was hard considering that there were places where people were sitting by. You managed to find a spot; it was a nice little cave with the view of a beach. You sat down and placed your phone on the floor. You opened the bag and put the candles around the phone, lighting them up with the lighter. You plucked another strand of hair and took our your scissors. You aimed at your right index finger and cut some skin off. You took out a little more blood, the blood size was...let's say the width of your fingernail. You figured that was enough for Monika to stay longer, besides, you'll say how long. You came to the decision she'd be there for the rest of the day. You thought it was a good idea since right now it's morning. You put the blood and your hair on the phone and put your hand on the phone,

"...Take me to where the holder of this game is....for 24 hours." You said. You took a deep breath when you saw the candles burn out. Soon the phone turned lime green. You dove your arm in the phone all the way to your shoulder. 

"GRAB MY ARM!" You yelled in hopes Monika heard you. After some time, you felt a hand grab yours. You perked up and started to pull. Lollia was right on her warning, it felt painful. You felt this force impact you, as if your arm was going to tear off your body. It wasn't long before you used your other arm to support the pull. Slowly, you made progress as your arm pulled in your tide. It wasn't long before you felt as if you just pulled out something, as you flung back and onto the floor. You looked up to see a female in tears, looking at you.

 _"...Welcome to my world."_ You greeted Monika with a wry smile. 


	14. Monika and Allen

You immediately pulled her into a hug, a tight one at that. 

"I..Is this a dream?" You heard Monika squeak. You shook your head, helping her up,

"No. This is my reality." You answered and helped her up. "Thanks to the fortune teller I was able to figure out how to get you here." 

"..She-"

"Not only that." You felt excited to tell her this, "You are staying here for the rest of the day!" 

Monika stiffened and turned to you with pure shock, "What?" 

"Turns out I can change the time! I can extend the time as long as I want, but I have to give more in order for that to happen." 

"What do you have to give out?" Monika asked, 

"Well...uh...don't yell at me for this.." You rubbed the back of your head nervously, "I have to give some blood-"

" _BLOOD!?"_  Monika turned pale, "Y-You're giving up blood for me?!" 

"Well yeah." You nodded your head, "That's the only way for me to reach you." 

"B-But you might get sick! You might lose so much you'll end up at the hospital!" Monika started worrying. 

"Hey, hey let me worry about my health." You held her shoulders, "What matters now is you're here." 

"Y-Yeah but.." Monika's eyes trailed off to the exit of the cave. She stared at the waves crashing gently on the sand. "...Is that.." 

"That's the beach." You told her and escorted her out of the cave. 

"So...that means that's the ocean?" She pointed at the water. You nodded your head, 

"Yeah. That's the ocean." You nodded your head and saw her take off her shoes. She walked over to the waves silently with you and let the cold water interact with her feet. She gave a small yelp and clung onto you. 

" _Wow_ that's cold..." 

"Haha, that's ocean water for you." You laughed, "But eventually you'll get use to it." You took off your shoes too and let the waves slide over your bare feet. You gave a slight shiver, as Monika played with her toes that were temporarily in the water. You saw her admired and amazed face. 

"You've...never been at the beach before?" You asked

"...The game forced me to stay in the literature club, so I never got outside in general." Monika answered sadly and knelt down to let the water gently touch her knees. When she kelt you noticed one thing that was a slight bother.

Her skirt. 

It was short.... _too_  short. 

If Allen sees her like that....such a thought sent shivers down your spine. You didn't want her to be targeted. 

"...Hey, come with me." You watched her look at you. "Let me take you somewhere so you could change." 

"Why is that?" Monika asked and tilted her head innocently just a little. You gulped and tried to find some excuse besides what you're thinking of. 

"Well, imagine how weird it would be to see someone wearing school clothing." You laughed, "Besides, I have just the clothes for you." 

"Really? Oh wow." She stood with a big smile, "I get to wear your clothes!" 

"Yup." You nodded your head and held her hand. "Come on, let's to go the hotel room." 

\-----------

You reached the hotel room in time. You were thankful no one really looked at her. Besides, it was early in the morning so no one is out. You went in your room and reached your bag. 

"Let's see what clothes there are for the day.."

"Hey, y/n.." Monika sat on your bed, "You sleep here, right?" 

You looked up and nodded your head, "Mhm, that's where I sleep with my mom." 

"...There's blood on it." Monika narrowed her eyes when she saw the blood stain. You bit your lip, 

"I sort of forgot to take care of my finger." You chuckled nervously, "Allen scared me like crazy because he was awake." 

"So he did.." Monika caressed the blood stain. "..Will I meet him today?"

"Most likely." You nodded your head and slowed down the moment you answered. She's right. Allen will meet her. You shrugged it off and took out some [clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/ce/4b/6d/ce4b6d98fc4e47d1f06e2735e68c4bc2.jpg). You gave them to her and told her to change in the bathroom. She did so, and she came out after around a couple of minutes later. You stared at her and mentally pat yourself on the back at your success. Not only does it fit perfectly, but she looks  _hella_  cute in them. 

"Well? How do I look?" Monika asked excitedly and gave a small twirl. You nodded your head,

"You look stunning." You answered. Monika gave a small giggle and hugged you.

"Thank you." She whispered. You pecked her cheek and returned the embrace,

"Yeah, you're welcome." 

\--------

Now here comes the hard part; introducing her to your family, especially Allen. Monika knew how concerned you were, and held your arm as some sort of support. Her arm was wrapped around yours, and her hand tied to yours. You took a heavy breath, mentally preparing yourself on what is to come. It wasn't long before you saw the familiar faces of your mom and dad. 

"...That's them." You tightened the grip on Monika's hand just a little. 

"They look lovely..." Monika sighed, "Well, let's go." 

"Yeah." You nodded your head and approached your family, "Hey guys." 

"Oh! Y/n there you- Oh! Hello there!" Your mom saw Monika and immediately greeted her. Your father examined the girl, 

"Who is this?" 

"Oh, this is Monika my girl- I mean friend." You introduced her, "She is a friend of mine back at school, and it turns out she came by." You lied.

"Is that so!" Your mom clapped her hands, "Well it's nice to meet you Monika." 

"Likewise Mrs. L/n ." Monika nodded her head and looked at your dad,

"Monika..." Your dad sighed, "That's a nice name."

"Thank you, Mr. l/n." Monika giggled,

"You are here alone?" Your mom asked as Monika nodded her head,

"My parents are off seas, so I came by because I heard this island is beautiful." She lied calmly. 

"Oh...well you're welcome to spend the day with us." Your mom gave Monika a smile,

"I think she will be seeing how close she is to y/n, sweetie." Your dad patted your mom's back.

"..Where's All-" You were interrupted by Allen groaning.

"I want to go to the beeaaaaa.." His voice trailed off once he saw Monika. His eyes turned wide, his skin grew pale

"Ah! Allen this is y/n's friend Monika." Your mom introduced the girl, "She has been-"

"I know well of Allen, Mrs. l/n." Monika cut in politely, her eyes were narrowed at the boy. 

"...That's unfortunate." Your dad sighed, "sorry that you know him like that." 

 _"dear"_ Your mom elbowed your dad's arm. 

"Monika?" Allen stared at her and watched her take out her arm,

"Nice to see you again Allen." She spoke and watched him hesitantly take her hand. However the moment his hand touched hers, Monika yanked him forward towards her. 

 _"Listen up **buttercup**."_ Monika hissed, _"Throughout the day if you ever touch y/n, you'll regret it. Understand."_

 _"...Y-Yes ma'am."_ Allen responded almost immediately. 


	15. Monika's Day In Your Reality

Surprisingly enough, Allen has been keeping his distance from Monika ever since he saw her. And since Monika was always attached to you, Allen ended up staying away from you which was a relief. You noticed Allen would stare at you in horror, then Monika would glance and his eyes would jerk to another direction. You were amazed at how Allen appears to be scared of her, how did that happen? You knew that Allen stumbled upon her at your phone but you were positive he only saw her. In that case, what did Monika do? You recalled when Allen was trying to snatch your phone away he shrieked and bolted to the wall. Monika must've done something, because now Allen won't stand at least 2 feet by you. Even your mom and dad were surprised on how Allen acted.

"Hey, you alright?" Your mother tapped Allen. Allen looked at his mom,

"...Are you sure it's okay for Monika to spend the day with us?" 

"It's fine! Why, you don't like her?"

"Mom, she's the girl who-"

"What a view!" Monika cut in, admiring the view of the world. Your mom looked at Monika with a smile,

"I know! Isn't it beautiful?" Your mom walked by Monika, "I knew it would be as beautiful as it looked online!" 

You glanced over to see Allen glaring at you. 

This is a problem.

Allen is trying to tell your parents of Monika, on who she really is. You sneered at him, mouthing, 'you keep your mouth shut'. He seemed to get the message but shook his head and mouthed, 'i'm telling them whether you like it or not.' 

Oh boy, how are you going to protect Monika from Allen. You looked over at your mom who was talking to Monika about the island and it's history. You didn't seem to mind on that, after all Monika seemed really interested in it. Your dad was ahead, taking pictures of the view when Allen darted to your dad. You turned pale, you had to find a way to stop him somehow,

"...Hey dad what do you think of this flower?" You pointed at a flower beside you. Allen halted almost immediately and your dad was stunned at the flower you pointed at. He walked over and knelt by the flower,

"It's a Hibiscus!" Your father said with an amazed smile, "I can't believe these kinds are here!" 

"A hibiscus?" Monika looked at the flower and knelt beside it. Your mother also caught eye of it and stared at it in awe. You stood right behind Monika for protection and glanced at Allen with a small smirk. Allen had his fists clenched, his eyes seething with anger. 

"Yeah, a hibiscus." Your father nodded, "It means a perfect wife or woman in North America. It's a wonderful flower, isn't it?" Your father looked at your mom. Monika stared at the flower, now really interested. 

"Really?" Monika gasped, 

"Yeah, you know, Monika." Your dad nudged Monika's arm, "When I was around your age I gave y/n's mother one of these." 

"Oh come now don't tell her our love story." Your mom rolled her eyes, "She is probably more into the present than the-"

"Tell me more about it." Monika looked at your father with bright eyes. "More about the flower and how you got her." 

"... _Ha_." Your father gave a satisfied huff at your mother. "Well, let me tell you more about it. Let's go." Your father helped Monika up and took her arm. Throughout the rest of the hike, Monika and your parents started to get along pretty well. Honestly you felt relieved at that. Not to mention that if they like Monika so much, they wouldn't believe Allen's warning that Monika came from a game. You glanced at Allen, who was trying to reach your parents the whole time.

"Don't even bother." You snapped, "You can't do anything about it." 

"Watch me you piece of shit." Allen hissed, "You're making a deal with the Devil." 

"Why would I make a deal with you?" You crossed your arms

"You are with a monster."

"You're right I am right now." You sneered and glanced at your parents with Monika.

"Oh, let me snatch her for a while!" Your mother dragged Monika away from your fathers grasp and pointed to another Hibiscus. "Do you want to know something else about this flower?" Your mother asked,

"What?" Monika stared at the flower,

"Usually, when women put on this flower, there is a meaning in Hawaii. When girls put on this flower behind the left ear it means they're single. But when it's behind the right ear it means they're romantically attached to someone." Your mother informed. Monika stared at the flower in awe,

"Is that so." Monika mumbled

"Mhm, here." Your mother took one and gave it to her. Monika held the flower gingerly and ran over to you with a big smile. 

"I never knew flowers had such a romantic meaning!" She spoke dreamily to you, then glared at Allen. 

"...What is going on." Monika asked,

"Nothing." You shook your head, "Allen is just being his usual self." 

"Is that so." Monika's voice darkened a little. Allen perked up and glared at her.

"You can't lie to them." Allen hissed, "I am going to tell them about this monster."

"You're telling mom and dad about your kind?" You raised an eyebrow, "Go on ahead and see if they believe you." 

Monika laughed and Allen stormed ahead with no words. Monika's eyes glanced at the flower, 

"Isn't it beautiful?" Monika asked and looked at the flower in awe. You took the flower and placed it behind her right ear. 

"It is, especially when it's on you." You whispered to her. Monika's eyes glistened with happiness and hugged you tightly. 

 _".....I love you."_ Monika whispered in your ear. You sighed and rubbed her back,

_"......I love you too."_


	16. The First Night

During the hike, Monika was running through the trail excitedly and pulled you along with her. You would occasionally glance over at Allen to see him trying to talk to Mom and Dad but they were busy watching Monika happily. You felt victorious upon seeing that. You figured now mom and dad wouldn't believe Allen if he told them Monika came from a game. Especially how Monika became so social with them and how she treated them. You could tell they liked her. Monika held your hand tightly as she ran up the trail and stopped when she saw the view the hike gave. 

The view held the beach in the distance, along with the blue sky. It was a clear day for the beach. Along the side of the beach was the small village you were currently residing. She stared at the view in awe,

"..So this is what you see almost every day." Monika whispered. You looked at the view Monika was gazing at and nodded,

"Yeah." You nodded your head, 

"I...It's beautiful." Monika's voice trembled just a little, her hand covered her mouth slightly. You looked over at her to see tears forming in her eyes. You squeezed her hand tight with your eyes narrowed.

"I will do whatever I can to have you see this every day. I swear." You bit your lip upon saying that. Monika looked at you with concern,

"But I don't want you to hurt yourself while doing so." She whispered. 

"But I want you to be happy." You narrowed your eyes sadly. 

"... y/n." Monika gave a small smile and looked down at your hand wrapped tightly around hers, as she squeezed her grip, ".....you being with me makes me happy enough." She whispered with a shaky voice. 

"I know that but look at yourself sweetheart." You frowned, "Look on how happy and excited you are here! Ugh...I wish there was a way for you to permanently stay here....maybe if I-"

"No!" Monika shook her head rapidly and grabbed both your hands, "Don't even  _think_  on deciding to take out more blood for me." She figured out your little plan. You narrowed your eyes,

"Well how else am I going to have you-"

"I told you already y/n , I am happy the moment you look and talk to me." She repeated her words from earlier. You bit your lip and looked at the ground.

"....y/n please." Monika pleaded, her hands pulling your hand to her chest, "Listen to me. I want you to stay healthy, okay? Please don't make harsh decisions for me, it hurts." Monika spoke with reason. You did nothing but sigh, great. Now she's worried about you. Maybe it was best you didn't tell her how you get to her world as she does to yours because now she is focused on you staying healthy. As much as you hated to think of it, but Monika was right. After all Lollia warned you that if you use up too much blood there is a chance you can die of blood loss. Imagine Monika finding out you died for her. By thinking her reaction had your heart break. You looked at her with a saddened look,

"...Okay." You whispered and smiled when you saw Monika look relieved. 

"Yoohoo!" Your mom called from behind, "you 2 better get a move on otherwise Allen will beat you to the top!" 

"Oh dear we can't allow that." You shook your head, "I mean, if he reaches the top before us, he'll claim victory!" 

"...And we can't allow him to grasp that now can we?" Monika's relieved look turned into a smirk. You smirked and nodded your head,

"After all, we are in the lead, aren't we?" You tilted your head, "We can't have a monster snatch our chance of victory." 

Monika's smirk grew just a little as she nodded her head. "Come on then, let's get our victory." She took your hand and ran forward. 

Both you and Monika knew exactly what you and her were talking about. You felt this hike was a race. 

You and Monika vs Allen. 

Your happily ever after vs Allen's cruel plan. 

After all, so far your side is working out perfectly, your parents seem to like Monika, so now Allen can't reach to their senses so easily. You've made it this far, why have Allen snatch everything in under a snap? 

\---------

After the hike it was close to lunch time. It was the first time Monika ever experienced a lunch outside her world and she enjoyed it. After lunch, you took Monika out to the village for a small tour. During the tour, you'd catch mom and dad talking to Allen. At first you would get a little nervous when it happens but you ended up smiling wide when you saw Allen storm off with an angry look. Monika seemed to notice and would giggle when she saw Allen storm off. It turns out you and Monika were right; your parents like Monika enough to think Allen's story is fake. Occasionally Allen would glare at Monika but the moment Monika would glance over, Allen would turn his head away in fear. 

"Hey y/n." Monika tugged your shirt, "Can I meet this fortune teller?" She asked,

"Oh." You blinked, "Well, if you want." You took her over to Lollia's Fortune Telling. You entered the place to see no one was there. 

"Come in!" Lollia stepped out and stopped the moment she saw you and Monika. Monika looked at Lollia with a smile,

"....Lollia is it?" Monika asked softly

"M...Monika." Lollia gasped, "Why, I'm surprised you're here-"

"I came to thank you." Monika took a step forward, "I mean, if it weren't for you I would still be in the game." She laughed nervously. 

"Oh dear, why, don't thank me-"

"I find a reason to." Monika looked at Lollia with a caring smile, "After all, you helped me reach y/n." 

"Well...." Lollia gave a sigh of defeat and gave Monika a hug, "...You're welcome." 

You looked around the room, "Hey, where is MC?" You asked, 

"MC is here?!" Monika gasped, 

"He isn't here now." Lollia sighed, "He wanted to take a look around. He wasn't able to do so until recently." Lollia explained. 

"Oh.." You blinked. It wasn't long before you heard another person enter.

"Ah! Y/n! Monika!" Your mom gasped, "You're both here!"

"Yeah! I wanted to take her here." You looked at your mom. Monika nodded and gave a small giggle,

"I heard about this place and wanted to check it out!"

"Ooh you're not the only one." Your mom giggled, "When I heard of this place I knew I  _had_  to come here!" 

"Aha! Well we'll leave you alone so you can hear your future!" Monika gave a warm smile and held your arm. "We'll see you later!" 

"Aha! Alright!" Your mom nodded with a big smile.

\----------------

Later on the day, you walked her around then took her back to the hotel to chat. The chat soon turned into a small kissing session. It was the same as always; Monika would stare at you, your lips then pull you for a kiss. It was like that until around sunset which was 15 minutes. Your parents and Allen walked in which interrupted the moment. They said they found a good restaurant for dinner. Monika enjoyed it as always, but Allen seemed a little uncomfortable. Maybe he saw the moment between you and Monika? After all, he was the first to walk in. But you didn't really care about that, since when is it his business? After dinner, you, Monika and the family talked in the hotel room. The chat lasted until around 10 in the night, when your mom looked at Monika and said,

"You should spend the night here!"

Your dad supported the idea and Allen screamed no. You nodded your head and smiled wide. 

"yeah!" 

"Where should she sleep?" Your dad asked,

"...Hm, we have a sofa bed right?" You asked and watched your mom nod, "Well maybe Allen should go to the sofa bed, Mom sleeps with dad while Monika is with me." You suggested.

Silence. 

Uh oh, wrong idea? You bit your lip and looked at your parents nervously. 

"....Sure." Your dad nodded, "I mean I don't want to sleep with Allen again."

"Wha-" Allen was interrupted,

"Then that's a deal! Besides, Monika seems really close to y/n." Your mom clapped her hands together while Allen smacked his forehead. Monika gave a wide smile and nodded her head,

"Thank you!" Monika squealed with delight. You went to the suitcase and gave Monika a spare pajamas. While Monika was changing, your dad and mom pulled you over to their bed.

"...We've noticed how close you and Monika are." Your mom whispered, 

"..Oh-"

"In a nutshell we know you have the hots for her." Your dad got straight to the point, "And in honesty, we do like Monika."

Your mom nodded in agreement, "...and it's okay that you have feelings for her." 

"Y...You mean you're okay with me being-" You teared up. You knew where this is going. 

"Yes we are." Your mom nodded. You pulled your mom and dad in a big hug, you couldn't wait to tell Monika when she's out. 

And oh boy Monika gave your parents the biggest hug when she found out. 

After everyone prepared for bed, you, Monika and the family went to bed and watched some TV. The only light in the room was the TV. It was around 11:30 at night when you felt a little weight go against your shoulder. You glance over to see Monika fell asleep on your shoulder. You wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Your eyes narrowed when you realized she had to go soon in the morning.

But what else can you do? 

Maybe after she leaves, you go to Lollia's place in hopes for a possible way to have her here longer without much blood loss. 


	17. She Wants Answers

Throughout the night, you felt utter peace and happiness. After all, it  _is_  the first night you and Monika are sleeping in the same bed. Sure, you have cuddled before with her, but never actually slept with her. However, if one thing concerned you it was Allen. You were concerned that Allen would sneak in and hurt Monika without you watching, and that caused you to occasionally wake up from time to time and check on your older brother. There were times where you saw Allen sitting up and staring at Monika. When that happens you would pull yourself up with your elbow and stare at Allen. You could see his head move a little along with his stare, to you. You felt disturbed whenever Allen did that, it made you wonder what would have happened if you were asleep. You would end up thinking the worst when you asked yourself that question so you try to avoid thinking about the possibilities. Besides that, the night was peaceful and happy compared to the nights you would have. You felt as if something about that night made it special for you, maybe it was because Monika was right beside you? Unfortunately, the night went by fast and it wasn't long before sunrise came along. You woke up feeling devastated and you knew why. 

Monika's time is running out. She has until around 9 AM. You got up, changed to your [clothes for the day](http://feedinspiration.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/06/Stylish-Teanagers-casual-wear.jpg) and looked at Monika. She looked so peaceful in her sleep you didn't even want to wake her up to let her know the sad news. It wasn't long before you gently shook her. She stirred, making a small noise.

"Monika wake up." You whispered, "it's almost time." 

"....almost time for what?" Monika asked wearily. 

"...Almost time for you to head back." You whispered. Monika frowned a little and nuzzled the pillow.

"...5 more minutes." She mumbled tiredly. You tried not to laugh and shook her again,

"Stop being adorable and get up." You whispered with laughter. Monika huffed, looked at you and reached out her arms. 

"I don't wanna walk...carry me~" Monika hummed. You blinked, 

"Well, first you have to change-"

"Change me then." Monika gave a sleepy smirk. You blinked, 

"...I can't do that." You shook your head as your cheeks went red within seconds.

"Why not...you're my girlfriend in all and I'm tired," Monika complained tiredly and a little loud. You glanced over at your parents and Allen in hopes they didn't hear Monika whining cutely.

"If I do that will you keep your voice down a little?" You asked and watched Monika give a tired smile. 

"Mmhm!" She nodded rather excitedly. 

"Haa...okay." You sighed and helped her out of bed. You took out her clothes and the Hibiscus she picked out from yesterday's hike. You then walked to the bathroom and placed the clothes on the counter and walked back to see Monika wearily rubbing her eyes. You helped her up and let her wrap her arms around your neck. By seeing how Monika wrapped her arms around your neck, you lifted her up as if she were a child and took her to the bathroom. You sat her down on the toilet seat and took a shaky breath. 

Sure, you have helped change friend's little siblings, but in this case, you wanted to jump off a cliff and never return. This is the first time you have ever changed someone who was around your age.  You looked up to see Monika slowly falling asleep. Even sitting down Monika can manage to fall asleep which you found cute. You took another shaky breath and started to change her. 

\---(yeah I'm skipping the changing scene fight me (if you want you can imagine how it went))---

After changing her you checked up on her to see her still trying her best to stay awake. Looks like someone isn't an early riser. Or maybe she slept late? Either way, you had no other choice but to carry her to the place where you first pulled her into your reality; the cave. The main reason why you did so was that you wanted her to see the beach one more time. You felt out of anything Monika enjoyed, she enjoyed the beach the most. You ended up picking her up like a child and snuck your way out of the hotel room. Your eye went to Allen more than once during this process, out of anyone you should be concerned about is him after all. You walked down to the lobby and the employee in the lobby laughed. 

"Looks like someone isn't an early riser." She laughed.

"I know." You laughed in return,

"Shouldn't you let her sleep a little more?" 

"We have big plans ahead and I want to surprise her." You lied. 

"Ah, such goals~" The employee clasped her hands together. You gave a small laugh and walked out the door. Even at around 7:45 in the morning there were a couple of people walking around. You were a little surprised, maybe everyone isn't an early riser? But that didn't really concern you so you continued on your merry way. Sure people asked what you are doing but you answered them the same way you answered the employee; you wanted to surprise her. They shrugged it off and wished you good luck, even some people laughed and said Monika looked half-awake. Eventually, you made it to the cave and sat down at the entrance of the cave - where it all began. You placed Monika down but she was still clinging to you. You didn't really do anything about her being clingy, it's her decision. You felt her sigh against your neck,

"...Do I have to go?" Monika asked.

"...I wish you didn't have to." You answered. You felt her head move a little to face the ocean.

"...it's beautiful isn't it." You spoke softly.

"Yeah...wish I could see it all the time." Monika sighed dreamily. "But if I ever see it I want to be with you. It makes it better." Monika said and tightened her grip on you. 

"You think so?" 

"Yeah..." Monika nodded her head. After a few minutes, Monika slowly pulled away from you and stood up. 

"What're you doing?" You asked,

"Well, we can't just sit here for another hour." Monika said with a smile, "Let's make some time together, just you and me." 

"Oh...okay." you nodded and got up. It wasn't long before you and Monika darted to the waves and played with the water. Unfortunately, when you're having fun, time goes by quickly. It wasn't long before Monika stopped and looked at you with a sad smile

"...It's time, isn't it." You spoke and watched her nod her head with teary eyes. She walked over to you and gave you a big hug and a gentle kiss before she faded out of sight. You walked back to the hotel room to see your parents looking panicked. When they saw you they bolted over to you.

"Where were you!?" Your mother asked

"I was with Monika. She had to leave and she wanted to spend some more time with me before she left." You weren't lying there. 

"Oh, Monika had to leave?" Your dad looked at you.

"Yeah. She uh.." You gulped. You didn't think this far. 

"Let me guess, went to the stupid phone?" Allen kicked in casually. You glared at Allen and your parents raised an eyebrow again.

"Again with this crap." Your dad rolled his eyes,

"Allen sweetie. It isn't possible for someone to come from a device." Your mother sighed. 

"Yes. It. Is." Allen hissed, "And this 'Monika' chick is the proof."

"Maybe she had to leave because of her parents." Your mother shrugged

"Oh come now if that was the case then Monika would've objected staying the night or let her parents know of her sleepover."

"She told them in advance." You quickly came in, "She told me that."

"See?" Your mother said with her hands on her hips. 

"Are you serious?" Allen hissed, "It's _because_ of Monika security tackled me!" 

"Well, it's your fault for attacking your sister." Your dad crossed his arms, "oh, and remind me again of why you did so?" Your dad raised an eyebrow and watched Allen go speechless. 

"I recall it's because she was on her phone than talking to you." Your dad tapped his feet with impatience. 

"....I'm telling you guys; Monika is inside y/n's phone!" 

"She isn't." You shook her head.

"Then tell her to come." Allen narrowed his eyes. You froze,

"What?"

"Tell her to come back, right now," Allen demanded. 

"She can't do that." Your mom sighed, "She is with her parents, it'll be one heck of a walk."

"Yeah." you nodded your head, "and I don't want to intrude-"

"Who cares." Allen hissed,

 _"We do."_ Your dad hissed back. "Now shut up and play your guitar again."

Your mom gently facepalmed, "...Boys." 

"I know." You nodded your head in agreement. 

\-----------------

Lollia finished her recent fortune telling with a smile and watched the happy person leave. She stretched,

"I feel good about this." She said, "Today is going to be a good day." 

It wasn't long before her phone went off. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her phone. She recalled turning it off before starting her fortune telling. She looked at her phone to see a notification from an app she doesn't recall downloading. She opened it and turned pale. The moment she saw who was staring at her, Lollia went out and said she is going on break. It wasn't long before MC came and glared at the phone. It wasn't long before the phone spoke.

"... _I want answers_." Monika spoke through, her face showing no sign of a smile. 


	18. The Happy Ending

Lollia sat down with a bead of sweat rolling down her face. How did Monika know Lollia's number? Or phone? She never recalled showing Monika her phone so how is this possible? Lollia cleared her throat and looked at her phone.

"I'm surprised at how scared you look." Monika said, then gave a small smile for once, "I am not here to go all out. I just need some answers." 

"O-On what exactly." Lollia cleared her throat and sat down. 

"I need your help. I want to live with y/n." 

Lollia stared at Monika with wide eyes. 

"...You want to stay with y/n forever?" 

"Yes. I don't want to be separated again." Monika's hands rested on the desk, clenched together and her eyes were narrowed.  "It's heartbreaking to see her all alone with that stupid boy." 

"Well...there is nothing I can do about that.." Lollia sighed, "You live in that world, Monika. You have to bear with it." 

Monika looked terribly upset. Lollia took a shaky breath, what else can she do? 

"There has to be some way...." Monika took a shaky breath. She knew there had to be some other way to reach you permanently. 

"..But there-"

"There is." MC came in with a glare. Lollia stared at MC with wide eyes and Monika gave a glare.

".. _.MC._ " Monika hissed

" _Monika_." MC seethed. 

"Now now you two. I know how much you hate each other you have to cooperate." Lollia came in with narrowed eyes, "Keep in mind it's because of MC you were able to stay in this world for an entire day." 

"Even so it's MC." Monika frowned.

"Yeah, you're welcome you devil." MC seethed,

" _Douchebag._ " Monika hissed back

 _" **Killer.**_ " MC glared at her. 

"At least I wasn't mean to them before their final breath." Monika gave a small smirk and watched MC's glare grow. "You really are a selfish man~"

"Shut up." MC seethed,

"You can't make me."

"When you get out of there I will." MC rolled up his sleeves. 

"Settle _down!_ " Lollia came in once again and pulled MC's sleeve down. "We aren't pulling any violence. Keep in mind Monika came here for some kind of aide. And you apparently have the answer." 

" _...Unfortunately._." Monika mumbled. MC glared at Monika,

"So? Spill it." Monika demanded, "Tell me more about this 'way'."

"...This way can have you stay here for  _good_." MC started. Lollia widened her eyes and Monika's eyes lit up.

"As in permanently?" Monika asked

"Yeah." MC nodded, "But there is a  _huge_  risk. And personally, I don't care about that risk when it comes to you." MC smirked. 

"What is it!?" Monika asked, her voice trembled with excitement. 

"...You have to delete your file in the process." MC gave off a cruel smile. Lollia looked at Monika,

"Monika, I advise you don't do this." She said almost immediately. "I don't want you to delete yourself by accident!" 

Monika didn't say a word. She was staring at MC with wide eyes. 

"...How do I do that?" Monika asked softly with her eyes narrowed.

"It's the same as before; you do the blood thing yadda," MC rolled his eyes, "But the person who summons you - unfortunately - has to say 'forever', and when the hand is reached you have to delete your file and grab the hand. Then the person has to move quickly to get you out." MC explained.

"...y/n struggled to get me out earlier." Monika bit her lower lip.

"...y/n can't do this." MC crossed his arms, "... ** _I have to._** " 

 ** _"What?!"_** Monika looked pissed, "Why do  **you**  have to do it?!" 

"Because I came from the game and y/n helped me come here permanently." MC snapped in response. "In order for it to work _, I_ have to be the one to pull you out because _I_ was the last one who came out of there, to begin with! _Why do you think I said 'unfortunately'?!_ " MC whined. Lollia bit her lip,

"Monika please hear me out." Lollia spoke to Monika, "Please consider the  _risks_  on this; you could be erased!" 

Monika looked down and bit her lip. She knew that was a risk, a heavy one. Imagine if she failed, imagine your reaction to finding it out.

Such a reaction sent Monika to tears. She didn't want that. 

But what other choice does she have? She can't take the heartbreaking long distance, especially since you're alone with Allen. 

"...I'll do whatever it takes." She looked up, then at MC, "Keep in mind I still hate you." 

"I know. I hate you more than anything else in the world." MC seethed with his teeth clenched. "I'm doing this because if y/n found out I knew a way to get you out permanently, she'll kill me." 

"And I would be the first one sitting back with popcorn," Monika smirked.

"Do you want to get out of there or not." MC hissed. 

"...One more thing." Monika sighed, "...When I get out of this world.....will I be human?" 

"What?" MC tilted his head, 

"...Will I be able to age with her? Die with her?" 

"Jesus Christ." MC gave a nervous laugh, "That sounded disturbing."

"Answer the question douchebag." Monika hissed.

"Yes." MC nodded his head with clenched teeth, "You will." 

"It's a big risk! Why isn't anyone listening to me!?" Lollia hissed. 

"..I am." Monika whispered, "But please listen to me. I don't want to keep on doing this with knowledge y/n is ruining her health for me. I want her to be happy and healthy, and in order for that to happen I need a permanent residence in your world." 

Lollia took a deep sigh and looked at MC,

"Please. I know it's a big risk but it will be worth it." Monika looked at Lollia with a pleading look. Lollia looked at Monika for a long time,

"Nana we're wasting time." MC looked at Lollia. Monika giggled,

"Nana? What are you, 5?" She giggled. MC's cheeks turned red,

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, I won't let go of this." Monika laughed, "'Nana'....what a classic!" 

_"Shut up!"_

"...Go ahead." Lollia gave MC her phone. MC took the phone and looked at Lollia. After some silence, MC walked over to the back room to allow Lollia to continue her business. He went into the back room and set the phone on the floor. 

"...I wish y/n can do it." Monika sighed

"I do too, trust me." MC nodded vigorously and gave a chuckle of disbelief. "Oh, you have to have your file ready." MC looked at Monika. Her eyes narrowed, as MC saw her file pop up next to her. MC then took out a knife and sliced his arm just a little. Soon after that he placed his hand now covered in blood onto the phone. 

"Take this girl out of the cruel virtual reality of life and beyond it." He mumbled as the phone turned lime green. His arm dug into the phone. 

**This is it.**

Monika slammed the delete button on her file and grabbed MC's arm. The moment contact was made MC started to yank her out of the phone. The process was painful as Monika felt herself slowly fading away and it wasn't pretty. She screamed in pain yet pulled herself up thanks to MC. MC was struggling too, this is his first time doing this after all. He was using both hands to pull her out of there. Monika could feel bits and bits of her body scattering away into the darkness now forming. 

" _Come onnnnn come oonnn._ " MC hissed at himself and yanked himself backward for aide. "Take her out of there, MC!" He cursed at himself and yanked backward yet again from the phone. He slowly stood up and yanked back again. After the 4th time he pulled himself back, he felt Monika pull forward and away from the phone just in time. 

Unlike most scenarios when the boy holds onto the girl tight after saving her, MC let her fall to the ground. 

Both were panting, nearly out of breath. MC looked at Monika to see she was wearing [completely different clothes](https://cdn-images.prettylittlething.com/d/d/7/5/dd75a7719d01d6ddf86d3bddcded122ba4645ee7_CLQ9888_1.JPG) compared to her usual school outfit.

"...Heads up.." MC panted, "...Still, hate your guts." 

"...Likewise....." Monika was in tears and glomped MC to give him the biggest hug, "...But... _.thank you._ " 

"..Yeah.." MC nodded and wrapped an arm around her, "...you're welcome killer."

" _Douchebag,_ " Monika whispered in his ear. 

\-----------

The moment you saw it your face turned pale. 

You went on your phone to chat with Monika to see the app she was got deleted. 

_Gone._

In a snap. 

Your skin completely lost color, to a point where your mom asked if you were feeling well. You got up and said you have to check something and ran without a second thought nor glance. If anyone had an explanation for this it must be either MC or Lollia. You went past anyone in sight to get to the place where all the answers are and yanked open the door when you saw the entrance. 

Lollia was already with someone so when you came in both her and the person in fortune was in shock. 

"...O...Oh." You took a step back to see Lollia was busy. Lollia sighed and pointed to the back room.

"I'll meet you there." She said with a smile. You nodded and walked quickly to the back room embarrassed. But when you walked into the back room you stopped and your eyes had tears.

"M..Monika?" You squeaked. Monika looked at you with pure happiness and bolted to you.

"y/n! Y/n!" Monika squeaked, "Guess what!?" 

"W-What?"

"She's here forever." MC cut in, "No more long distance." 

You looked at Monika, "Y...You're human?" 

"Yeah!" Monika nodded her head with excitement, "I will be able to stay with you forever! Wi-Wi-With no screen to come in the way!" 

"O...O...Oh my God." You teared up and hugged her tightly in response. It wasn't long before you pulled Monika in for a kiss. MC scoffed and walked away, but after he left the room he couldn't help but smile. 

Who knew MC can finally do something good? 

\-------------

You didn't have to worry about what sort of excuse you have to come up with for your parents. When you approached them you told them Monika told you her parents got in a serious accident and couldn't make it, so you bolted over to check on her. Both your parents took so much sympathy they decided it was best for Monika to stay with the family rather than being alone for the rest of her life. 

Allen didn't take that well. 

Allen threw a massive fit about it. He tried yet again to convince them Monika came from a game. It wasn't long before Monika decided to speak to Allen alone and talk to him for a bit. 

"...Listen up." Monika hissed the moment she was alone with him. "You can't do anything about it and do you know why?"

"Oh please." Allen hissed, "You will just go back to the phone-"

"Actually." Monika gave a smile, "I deleted my file in the game." 

Allen turned pale. 

"...You what-"

"So now I will be officially staying here. Permanently." Monika's smile grew. "So guess what?" She watched Allen tremble in fear, "...I will be with y/n  24/7. So that means no one will believe you~" 

"....Y...You monster."

"Takes one to know one." Monika winked at him. "So keep this in mind; Learn respect or else you'll go through me." She gave him an innocent smile, "okay?" 

\--------

The rest of the trip was pure paradise for you. You had no worries on any time limits or anything of the sort. Not to mention Allen is more polite towards you and Monika, which surprised you the most. Even your parents praised Monika when they found out how much Allen has changed for the better. You and Monika laughed to see the recent news, a game was shut down within days of use.

 _A game called Doki Doki Literature Club._  

"No one really played it, however, the team who created it thinks someone stole their characters.." The news reporter said,

"Give it a couple of days and it will be forgotten." Monika sighed. 

"most likely, yeah." you nodded in agreement. 

As the trip ended, your mom enrolled Monika in your high school with excitement. On the way back to your house you looked at Monika with a smile,

"You know...I think you'll fit just nice at my school." You said. Monika looked at you with a smile,

"You think?"

"I think so. Who knows, _maybe we'll start a literature club~"_ You wrapped your arm around her and whispered those words into her ear. Monika gave a small yelp then giggled. She then looked at you and wrapped her arms around your neck with a smirk,

 ** _"I'm looking forward to that my sweet~"_** She responded. You blinked, then wrapped your arms around her waist with a smirk and pulled her in for a kiss.

Now it's Just you and Monika, facing the future with heads held high. 

 

 

**~The End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I seriously thank everyone for their support on this story! 
> 
> *I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did!!


	19. OVA; Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is around a month after the plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OVA is a term used for a small episode after the plot

You have waited for this day since you met Monika in the game. 

Monika wasn't familiar with this event, this is probably because she was created way before this certain month of love. Although she was aware of it due to her game being some-what romantic, she didn't really know the actual meaning of it. So when you mentioned it once to her she looked at you with a confused expression. 

"Valentines Day is that love month right?" She asked,

"Yeah." You nodded

"...So why is there a specific day?" She asked,

"You know..." You paused, "...I don't know." 

Your parents were rather excited for this day as well. Unfortunately, despite Allen being respectful in a way, he didn't like the idea. In fact, ever since Monika came into your world for the rest of her life, Allen has been doing things behind your back. He would trip Monika on the floor and claim it was an accident, he would drop her phone and say he didn't do it, and he would mumble words such as 'you belong in the game' or 'you don't belong here' 

Yeah, Monika has tried her best to defend herself, but if she ever did Allen would put up self-defense, and you warned her his self-defense isn't pretty. You advised her to cope with it for a while to see if he will get used to her staying here but so far it has been the same. Despite you repeatedly telling him to stop he keeps doing it. You told your parents, but not even they could do anything about Allen's problem with Monika. To add on, you feared if you told your parents and they scold him, Allen will tell them yet again of Monika's origin. Despite them getting really tired and annoyed of Allen when it comes to Monika, you feared that one day they might consider listening to him, so you tried your best to avoid reaching your parents with Allen's assaults to Monika. 

However, the school has been quite supportive of you and Monika. In fact, when the school found out you were in a relationship with Monika, many proposed you would make an LGBT+ club. You did, but you also made another club with Monika.

That's right, you and Monika made a literature club, and many joined. 

Monika was quite surprised at how many people joined the club. This is probably because in the game it was only 5 people; Sayori, Natsuki, Yuri, MC and Monika herself. She isn't used to seeing so many people in a club but she felt extremely happy when she saw loads of people running in the classroom to register in the literature club. You had a hunch that one of the main reasons was because they liked seeing you and Monika as a couple and they wanted to see more of you and her, but you shrugged it off due to seeing Monika excited over the amounts of people. 

The same was for the LGBT+ club, many joined. Although Monika was more excited about the Literature Club, she did enjoy being in the LGBT+ club as well. 

When you and Monika opened up as a couple you received a lot more friends than usual. Many girls became friends with both you and Monika, and they loved you and Monika. Unfortunately, some guys didn't quite get that Monika is in a relationship with you, and they tried to take her out on a date. Monika would bluntly reject them and verify that she is in a relationship with you. 

Honestly, seeing her reject all those guys was hilarious to you. 

Now, Valentines Day is coming up, and the literature club, along with the LGBT+ club, has been giving you ideas on what to do for Monika. They recommended some usual adorable things;

-handing her a teddy bear with chocolate

-giving her a poster, with the teddy bear and chocolate. 

-giving her a poem and a teddy bear with chocolate 

Some gave you some interesting things, such as;

-reciting Monika's favorite play

-dressing up as Monika's favorite character and reciting her favorite poem 

-Having Monika walk through a hall with memories written all over the walls. (you hesitated on that one) 

You had to think hard about this one because it was her first Valentines Day. However, you managed to use everyone's ideas and forge them into one. 

And when you told them, they praised you for your idea and started to prepare for that day. 

\----------

Everything was finished before Valentines Day. You told your mother the plan and told Monika you had to go to school early because of a project due and you procrastinated. Monika sighed and let you go to school before her, which was the ultimate advantage. Monika was sitting on the table for breakfast, conversing with your mother. 

"She is always like that, isn't she." Monika sighed, "Procrastinating on the important stuff." 

"Haha, she is," Your mother nodded her head, "I'm surprised you're shocked by it."

"It isn't that I am shocked about it, it's hilarious." Monika laughed, "She is extremely adorable when she procrastinates." 

"Is she?" Your mother asked,

"Mhm." Monika nodded,

"Today is a sad day for me." Allen walked in and pushed Monika's head, hard. "I don't have a girlfriend to spend the day with," he smirked at Monika. Monika gave him a glare but she didn't say anything; she listened to you when you told her to give it some time. Your mother sighed and gave him his breakfast. 

"Well, that's not my problem." Your mother sighed. Her phone beeped and when your mom checked it, she looked at Monika,

"Time to head to school." 

"What?" Monika blinked, "Now?"

"Yes, y/n needs you for something." 

"Oh." Monika blinked and got up, "Well alri- KYAH!" 

She was interrupted when Allen kicked her foot forward which caused Monika to fall. 

" _Allen_." Your mother hissed and dashed over to help Monika up. 

"What? She tripped on the chair." Allen shrugged,

"No, she didn't!" Your mother hissed then looked at the time, "...I'll talk about this after school, now isn't the time." Your mother sighed and had Monika to the car. 

"...He kicked me." Monika said in the car,

"...I saw." Your mother nodded her head and started the car. 

\---------------

Your mother parked the car and followed Monika, which was new. Usually, she would drop you and Monika off and leave for work. Monika shrugged it off, maybe it was because of the time. Monika walked in to be approached by someone who wore a medieval outfit. Monika blinked and rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

_" Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate."_

The person spoke the poem. Monika blinked in shock, this girl is reciting a Shakespeare poem? 

"Wait....Jayra?" Monika blinked, 

"Come, my lady, let me escort you to your next location," Jayra said and took Monika by the arm and walked her over down the hall to another person who wore a princess outfit. 

"....Uh...Rachael?" Monika blinked,

_" You are my princess_

_so dear and true_

_The one who brightens my day_

_And makes me smile too"_

Rachael recited another of Monika's favorite poems; written by Ryan Thompson. Monika turned around to see Jayra taking off her medieval outfit and into her school uniform and your mother recording all of this. Rachael took off her plastic crown and put it on Monika's head,

"Let's escort the princess over to her next location! Oh, here is a small gift." Rachael handed Monika a box of Hershey's chocolate. Monika was confused but she took the chocolate anyway. She was then escorted over to the cafeteria where she was greeted by one of the club members of the LGBT+ Club; Jason. He wore a girl's school uniform which caused Monika to laugh. To make things funnier he was standing on the table looking dramatic.

_" You always leave a sweet taste on my teeth._

_Kissing under moonbeams, touching until our hearts gleam._

_Silhouettes hold each other, as I try to find you in the wave of people you wish you were_

_Sweet ting don't cry, skin is soft like cotton candy._

_I'll never leave your side, your pain is mine._

_Give me your love tonight!"_

He recited. Monika laughed and looked at Jason,

"I never heard that poem before." 

"I dunno who made it, honestly." Jason got down from the table, "I just searched up lesbian poems and I found that. Figured it was better than the rest I found." He shrugged and gave her a picture of you and Monika at the beach. Monika gasped and covered her mouth. 

"Now come on girl~ Your last location is around the corner." He took Monika by the arm and walked her down the hall. During the walk, Monika was introduced by people wearing clothing similar to the themes Monika liked, and those people were from both the literature and the LGBT+ club. They gave her pictures of her dates with you, chocolate, a cape, and fantasy novels. It wasn't long before Monika realized she was being escorted to the classroom that holds the literature club. Jason opened the door and what was inside sent Monika to tears.

Inside the room was a path made by rose petals up to the other side of the room. Monika followed these petals up to the other side to see you beside a huge teddy bear. 

 _"To My Lover,_  
my one and always;  
the dance hall is empty without  
our swing.  
Come back to me, darling,  
Let us waltz the halls again,  
without a care in the world,  
except for the fear of stepping on  
our toes.   
  
I've loved you since our first touch,  
and since then, you have had  
my heart in your cold hands,  
let me warm them...  
come and dance with me.  
I want my arms around your waist.  
  
Your hands on my neck." 

You recited the poem. Monika was in tears as she ran up to you and gave you a tight hug. Due to people following her to see the scene, everyone clapped loudly at you and Monika. 

"I..I never heard this poem...where did you..."

"Searched up some lesbian poems on the internet and found this poem. Figured it'd be a good one." You shrugged in response.

"HAA SAME!" Jason laughed. 

"Well I don't care, it's beautiful." Monika kissed you multiple times, "Oh thank you thank you _thank you!_ " She took the teddy bear and gave it a big squeeze,

"Happy Valentine's Day!!!" You said with your arms raised. Monika ran into your arms with the teddy bear,

"Happy Valentines day!!" Monika squealed with delight and in tears. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Updates will be up often. However, if it doesn't, please be patient in the next chapter!
> 
> *Good things come to those who wait!
> 
> *This story is also on a site called Quotev, be aware of this because the next chapter will be on one of the sites sooner than the other or in case if you have a Quotev account and you think someone stole the story; https://www.quotev.com/story/10464368/Just-You-and-Monika-FEMReader-x-Monika


End file.
